Mysteries Unlike Before
by SilentSilverWolf
Summary: There's an exchange student that has come Hogwarts showing an amazing skill what's her secret relationship with Proffesor Snape? What 'is' her secret? Her sister is in the middle of something too, what is it that Yami notices? Just wait! HPYGOYYH X Over
1. Clairisa: The new girl

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Harry looked up, bushing back his black hair.  
  
"No, go ahead!" The girl sat down next to him. He looked at her long brown hair. Thinner, but as long as Hermione's. She smiled at him, her bluish green eyes sparkled, Harry was reminded of the sea. She reached out her hand. "I'm Clairisa Woodsmore." Harry shook her hand.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"It's nice to meet you. So what year are you?"  
  
"I'm a sixth." Harry thought about the year before. He hoped it would be completely different. But knowing Voldemort it wouldn't. He was surprised to notice she didn't stair at his scar or flip at finding out she had met him. It made him happier.  
  
"I can't believe him! The nerve of some people!"  
  
"Ron, we can't help what Malfoy does!" Hermione and Ron had just entered. Ron looking furious, Hermione looking annoyed.  
  
"Hello," Clairisa smiled, "I'm Clairisa." She reached her hand out.  
  
"I'm Hermione," Hermione shook her hand, "and this is Ron." Hermione nudged Ron and he shook Clairisa's hand as well.  
  
"Are you friends of Harry?" She seemed really excited.  
  
"Err - Yeah." Ron sounded unsure.  
  
Hermione glared at him and then sat down next to Clairisa. "So you're a First Year." She said a statement not a question. "You look older than a Fist Years normally do."  
  
"Oh, I'm not a first year. I'm a Sixth Year!" Ron mouth fell open at that.  
  
"You are?" Hermione looked shocked.  
  
"Yes, I was told to find," she paused as she looked at her paper she had brought, "Hermione Granger. Dumbledore thinks she can help me handle a wand. I'm not use to using one you see -"  
  
"What do you mean not use to using one?" Hermione looked flabbergasted.  
  
"Well I've never had to use a wand but I also never really had complete control over my magic."  
  
"Well you found her." Ron said grumpily.  
  
"What do you need Granger for?" Sneered a voice from the door. "To get use to a wand? Don't hold your breath though. You'll never be as good as perfect little -" He was cut off. Something hit him hard in his stomach and sent him flying; no one saw where he landed. Harry looked around; no one had lifted his or her wand. Yet a spell was cast, he was sure of that.  
  
Clairisa looked back to Ron. "What do you mean I . . ." she drifted off. "You're Hermione Granger." She said as if everything just sank in.  
  
"Yep, that's me!" Hermione sounded proud of herself. "So what all do you know about magic? If you're a Sixth Year not to mention you act like everything is just so new." Harry wanted to know what was going on.  
  
She was just staring at him. At his scar he cringed inwardly as she looked at him. She didn't have the same surprised/excited look everyone else always had. "Why are you so scared?"  
  
It was a simple question. Harry hardly heard it though. It sounded as if she didn't ever realize she had said it. He paused. How did she know he was scared he hadn't told anyone the constant dreams he had had over the summer? They gave him the creeps! He was still contemplating his meeting with Dumbledore too, it mad him wonder. Clairisa suddenly sprang back to life. But Harry stayed where he was in his mind still thinking, not even noticing the conversation around him.  
  
"So . . ." Ron and Hermione had to leave for there Prefect duties. It was just Harry and Clairisa. They were almost to Hogwarts now. "What did you mean when you asked why I was so scared?"  
  
Clairisa looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean? I don't remember asking such a thing."  
  
"You did." Silence grew between them. 


	2. Clairisa: The First Day

They got out of the train. It was raining softly. She could hear the soft pitter-patter. But she couldn't hear what pulled the coach. She turned and went toward Hagrid. A very large man but Harry seemed to be his friend. He just looked at me for a moment than said.  
  
"Okay, let's go." They pilled into the boats. Then after a short nap Clairisa awoke to the docking of the boat. The castle was beautiful. She just hoped she could do her job correctly, and not screw up.  
  
After the song of the sorting hat they began to be sorted; but not before Dumbledore gave a speech. "Before we begin to sort out the first year. We have a transfer student. She is a sixth year, and we shall sort her fist." Clairisa moaned. Dumbledore was told not to make her to noticeable. But it was to late for that.  
  
Professor McGonagall beckoned Clairisa forward as she announced her name. She walked up not letting her posture waver as she sat. Then the sorting hat was placed on her head. Hmmm . . .  
  
Don't 'Hmmm' me!  
  
Well it is interesting you could go to three different houses.  
  
If Gryffindor is one of them then put me in that!  
  
Demanding aren't you. You could go to Gryffindor but you could also go to Slytherin. Or Ravenclaw.  
  
I need Gryffindor, Clairisa sighed, please.  
  
Harry watched it seemed as if she was arguing with the hat! Finally the hat sighed in defeat and yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone cheered, him excpecially.  
  
She walked up to the Common room with all the first years. But she spoke with Hermione the whole way about various things. The got to a portrait with a pink lady on it. "Dungbombs" Was Hermione's response to the lady's question of "Password."  
  
"It is in memory and honor of the Weasley Twins. There Ron's older brothers. They are very much loved by this school right now. I'll explain everything else latter."  
  
It was fun in the common room. Harry and Ron played wizards chest. Ron came out triumphant. But when he played Clairisa she won in moments. They gapped at her "How did you do that?!" Ron yelled obviously disgruntled by loosing that quickly.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know. Hello Ginny." She said as Ginny walked up behind her. She had met Ginny at dinner and liked her. She was a very nice girl.  
  
"How did you know I was hear?"  
  
"I heard you." It was as simple as that to Clairisa.  
  
"I didn't hear her!" Harry proclaimed. In fact he hadn't heard even the squeak of a board behind him.  
  
"Oh," Clairisa felt slightly trapped. "Well I have good hearing." She left the conversation at that getting up and going up to the girls' dormitory.  
  
The next morning she woke up before anyone else in the dormitory. She yawned then started to get ready for the day. She beat everyone to the great hall. Everyone but Professor Snape. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Better than in America." She thought back to Utah. She had hated it there. And jumped at the opportunity to come hear. "Why did you want to meet me so early?" She was sort of grumpy she hadn't been able to sleep all night.  
  
"Because I can't be seen talking to you."  
  
"And you can't be known for being nice to any of Harry's "friends"?"  
  
Snape just stared at her. Then continued grumpily. "Don't do that with me anymore I don't care about anyone else. Just not with me."  
  
"Fine. I took Divination, Defense against the Dark Arts, ("You don't need that." Snape had interrupted with, but Clairisa ignored him and went on.) Charms, the Potions class you had said for me to take and Transfiguration." Snape started to laugh. "Stop that, you know it would look suspicious if I didn't!"  
  
"You are absolutely right." Snape said. "Not to mention it was the agreement that we maid. You have to be in that class. But you don't need it, or Divination. You could teach that class."  
  
Clairisa smiled slowly. So she could but what would that matter.  
  
They got their schedules at breakfast. Harry was surprised to see that he had the same classes as Clairisa she didn't seem to notice she was furious with the letter she had gotten. Not to mention that her Phoenix had created uproar. Vixon had stayed while she wrote a reply. She didn't like the little faith they had in her. She had been trained in these arts. What made them think she was incapable? Only Hermione noticed the death glances she kept throwing at the staff table. 


	3. Clairisa: Harry's Discovery

Disclaimer: Oh, by the way I'm not talented enough to write Harry Potter, so of course it isn't mine  
  
Transfiguration was the first class of the day. Clairisa was greeted with a smile from Professor McGonagall. The class had all four houses in it since so little from all the houses too the exact same classes. McGonagall gave them a quick test to see how good they were at Transfiguration. Clairisa passed with flying colors. But so did Hermione.  
  
Potion was next. Clairisa and Harry slowly went down stairs. Ron refused to take that class again, and Hermione she stayed after Transfiguration to speak with McGonagall. She arrived just before the bell rang. "Good Day class," he started coldly. Malfoy from across the room grind. He's ready to see how badly I'll screw up. Harry though it. But of course he thought I will probably screw up with the first potion!  
  
"Harry calm down this fist potion should be easy for you." Clairisa said her eyes twinkling just a little bit.  
  
"This potion on the board," Snape pointed his wand at the board and the ingredients appeared, "Is the Polyjuice Potion. It will allow you to turn into anyone for one hour all you need to add to this potion is that person's hair. It will take a few months to make this so it will take most of the first semester." He looked at Harry. "You can not afford to screw up any ingredient."  
  
Clairisa is right this will be an easy one for me I did do this potion four years ago. He looked at Clairisa, How did she know it would be easy for him?  
  
Professor Snape went through to make sure every one was at the finishing point of the day. "Mr. Potter I'm glade to see you have made a suitable potion." He proceeded to Clairisa's. "Tisk Tisk! Mss. Woodsmore, I would like to see you after class if you would stay behind for a moment." After Clairisa's dull "Yes, Professor." She heard Malfoy and his gang snickering. "That is inappropriate Malfoy five points form Slytherine." Everyone gasped; Snape never took points from his own house!  
  
"What was the meaning of that letter this morning?" Clairisa demanded once they were in Snape's office.  
  
"It was just incase you didn't make the meeting this morning." Snape shot back. "I have orders to keep an eye on you and to make sure you do your job. I am going to do that."  
  
"Yes, well Severus, don't make it so obvious. I'm sure somebody -" She cut short.  
  
"Nobody will no. I don't understand why we were referred to you. You don't seem the kind to be -"  
  
"Shut up Severus!" Clairisa demanded she was staring at the door it was open a crack.  
  
"What are you paranoid!?" He looked furious. "And don't call me Severus. You will call me Professor Snape so no one gets suspicious like you keep saying you don't want."  
  
"Shut up!" She was glairing at him. "Harry Potter is just out side the door."  
  
Harry was surprised how did she know her was there? "Your lying to me you just don't want to be yelled at."  
  
"No, I'm not lying Professor Snape." She spoke the last to words with disgust as the door flew open. She and Professor Snape were standing by the desk, Harry stood there.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Stop gawking at us, or I'll take ten points from Gryffindor." Snape yelled. "Come in here and close the door." Harry obliged. "How much did you hear."  
  
"Little sir. I just thought I would see what all the shouting was about I was waiting for Clairisa."  
  
Professor Snape looked at Clairisa for conformation. She shook her head. "You lie Potter."  
  
How did he know that? Harry thought in wonder. "He is the reason I cut myself off, I heard him approach." Clairisa said stressing, "heard"  
  
"You may not tell anyone of what you heard Potter or ten points will be taken from Gryffindor," Harry didn't think that was bad, "Per person."  
  
Clairisa raised an eyebrow. "I'm quit starved, I am going to go the eat lunch now. Are you going to go Professor Snape?"  
  
"Yes I just have to move the cauldrons so I have the tables for my fist years."  
  
With a curt nod Clairisa left Harry right behind her. "You really have good hearing don't you?" She nodded. "But then why didn't you tell him that I had been there the entire time?" She just smiled and continued walking to the great hall. 


	4. Clarisa: More Bickering

Hey, nothing is computing the way I am writing it. So when they are thinking it shall be put in brackets like this, [Should I spoil the story and let them in on Clairisa's little Secret?] //No, let them guess it!\\ //Okay Clairisa I'll let them guess\\  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Harry ignored Snape's warning and told Hermione and Ron what he had heard outside Snape's office. He wasn't surprised to see that they had lost twenty points but the other ten he was curious about.  
  
He continued to inquire from Clairisa what her and Snape were talking about in his office. She just smiled then stopped suddenly. She then looked at him. "Who's Dobby?" She was looking at him with a look he couldn't figure out. She approached a corner slowly. Harry and Ron who had been silent followed.  
  
"Just keep an eye on here. If you don't Mr. Potter could be in danger."  
  
"Dobby is sorry Professor Snape but Dobby doesn't know if he could do that."  
  
"Yes you can Dobby, just pop in on him like you always do, just try to make sure she is around."  
  
"Dobby can do that. Dobby likes visiting Harry Potter."  
  
[So he is going to sick an innocent house elf on me. I will fix that. I will not speak to this house elf. He won't find me "befriending" Potter. I will have a word with Snape I don't appreciate being looked after.] Harry could tell Clairisa was furious her eyes were shooting daggers!  
  
"I think we should go," Ron said they could hear footsteps.  
  
They continued Harry and Ron having to drag Clairisa along she had wanted to FACE Snape!  
  
"Where are you two dragging her Potter?" Malfoy stepped from the shadows. He was grinning evilly. "Where ever it is, it looks like she doesn't want to go."  
  
"Shove off Malfoy." Ron said.  
  
"Now, now, Weasley we wouldn't want her to report this to anyone." He continued to grin. Harry looked at Clairisa she was mumbling something under her breath. "I think -" He cut short he looked like shocked. He ran off towards the hospital wing. They saw ugly green spikes that had ripped through his robe covering his retreating back. Clairisa mumbled something else.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Professor Trelawney was ecstatic about Clairisa. She kept saying that there was something about her. Parvati and Lavender seemed distraught by the attention Clairisa was getting, Clairisa looked annoyed. "She is always like this isn't she. Obsessing over one student." She looked at Harry, "except always predicting their horrible death."  
  
Harry nodded. [How does she know all this.] Harry then realized she did say she had excellent hearing.  
  
Trelawney went on to her lesson. She said they were going to work with palm reading that day. But wanted to try some full-fledged predictions, looking strait at Clairisa, with no help of any Crystal Balls or the plants, or even palms. She called them all one at a time to her desk. Everyone heard everyone else's predictions. No one seemed to be the genuine thing. Clairisa was called up last. She stated how stupid this was to Harry and Ron then proceeded to follow instructions and went to Trelawney's desk.  
  
Everyone grew silent and watched Clairisa carefully. She closed her eyes for a few seconds then she slowly opened them. They had a distant look like she wasn't concentrating on anything just staring off into space. She spoke softly like she had in the train; Harry had to strain his ears to hear her. "Lord Voldemort has successfully killed Padfoot and Prong. Though he would have preferred Padfoot for himself. He is looking fruitlessly for Moony. He will not find it. Since though many know where Moony is Dumbledore has the key. Just as Wormtail had the key to finding Prong. He will set up another, more skillfully this time, to keep an eye on Harry Potter. Harry Potter should beware this time Voldemort spy is dangerous. Lord Voldemort will not allow another interference such as the last." Harry stared. She just walked back to the desk keeping the distant look. She hadn't snapped back to life like she had on the train.  
  
Harry wondered was she faking. Her eyes came back into focus and she just waited for Trelawney to continue with the lesson. "That was some prophecy we will see if it comes true."  
  
Clairisa frowned. "Of course it is true!" She stressed the "is". She was whispering to Neville. He just looked at her. He seemed afraid of her.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Clairisa finished dinner early and said she was going to the library and said she would see them in the common room and left. Professor Snape excused himself from his conversation with Professor Switchback (the new defense against dark arts teacher) and left not long after. Harry wondered what was going to happen this time.  
  
"Hey Harry do you think they are talking again." It was Neville that was asking this question not Hermione or Ron. Harry then realized that Neville must have overheard him telling Ron and Hermione the conversation between Clairisa and Professor Snape he had hear at lunch.  
  
"I don't know it could be likely." Hermione looked at the door to the Great Hall. "Did you see the nasty glares she kept throwing at the staff table after she go that letter this morning. I've been thinking about it all day. That letter must have been from Snape." She quickly finished dinner and rushed out so she could go to the library she said she had homework she needed to do.  
  
Harry remembered the homework he had received in Charms he needed to work on that too. "Did you notice Slytherine lost fifty points?" Ron asked Harry, Harry nodded, sometime between during Divination Slytherine had lost fifty points. He had seen this on his way to Charms  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Clairisa heard footsteps behind her. She wondered if it was Snape. She hid in the shadows.  
  
"Where did she go?" Snape was furious he didn't understand why she left dinner early. She didn't need to do anything important. He felt something on his foot, [What is Mrs. Norris doing here?] He looked down there was a mouse on his foot. He growled then lightly picked it up, "Maybe Mrs. Norris will enjoy some dinner. Unless." He dropped the mouse, before it hit the ground the mouse changed into Clairisa. "Where are you going?"  
  
"That is none of your concern." Clairisa snapped back at Snape.  
  
"Do you have something to hide?" Snape said almost waiting for a chance to turn her in and get rid of her.  
  
"No, but I have homework to do." She turned and walked off.  
  
Hermione hid when she heard Snape heading back in her direction. After he passed she looked to see if it was safe and went after Clairisa. She would tell Harry what she had heard after she sees what Clairisa is doing.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Clairisa knew Hermione was behind her, she could hear Hermione's footsteps echo over her own. She turn a corner and hid she would wait. Hermione turn the corner Clairisa had turned moments before. Clairisa was nowhere in sit. Hermione proceeded cautiously. "Why are you following me?" Hermione whorled around to see who was speaking to her. Clairisa stepped out of the shadows and tapped Hermione on the shoulder. Hermione screamed. Clairisa put her finger up to her lips grabbed Hermione and pulled her into the shadows. She kept her hand over Hermione's mouth until Mr. Filch had left the corridor. "Why are you following me?"  
  
"I was going to the library. I heard Snape and you yelling, I thought I would see if you were okay."  
  
Clairisa snorted, "Right all you are is a good Samaritan."  
  
"What were you and he talking about?"  
  
"That is none of your concern." Clairisa walked off and continued to head to the library.  
  
Hermione continued to follow. 


	5. Clairisa: Old Schooling

Clairisa reached the library and set her quill to work. Hermione watched as Clairisa's quill wrote exactly what she said. She was reminded of the quick quill that Rita Skeeter had used. Clairisa stopped. Muttered something and her quill fell. "Hermione if you are going to watch you could at least come and sit down." Hermione sat next to Clairisa. Clairisa muttered something and her quill sprang back to life. She continued with her charms homework, explaining how new spells were created and why wands were needed to do them. Hermione had noticed that she had not used a wand in the train when she did that spell on Malfoy; she began to read Clairisa's report.  
  
Although some believe that wands only can be used there has been a training course of which wands are prohibited. Special spy's who are trained to blend in with muggles must learn how to master magic with out wands at all. That way they can do spells and not be noticed. Of course very few witches or wizards are capable of such a thing. There are but two wizards and one witch of which have successful finished this training. Learning to use a wand is difficult therefore they only pretend to use the measly contraptions.  
  
Hermione looked up. Clairisa was looking at her. She muttered something and the quill fell again. "What do you think about my essay?"  
  
Hermione was speechless. "How do you know about this program?"  
  
Clairisa smiled. "Because I was in it."  
  
Hermione just stared.  
  
Clairisa lowered her voice. "Lord Voldemort's return made the program shut down." Hermione couldn't help but think she was lying. "That is why I was sent here." She hesitated. "They knew Dumbledore could help finish my training."  
  
"But that doesn't explain you constantly bickering with Professor Snape, or even what it is about."  
  
Clairisa muttered something; again her quill sprang back to life. Clairisa continued to speak to her quill.  
  
Hermione excused herself and went back to the dorm room. [She is hiding something. She didn't come here to continue training. She was stationed here.]  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
"You think Voldemort stationed her here?" Harry looked up from his Charms homework.  
  
"Yes, she said the return of - er - Voldemort had her school shut down." Hermione had just finished telling Ron and Harry the discussion between Clairisa and Snape, then what happened in the library.  
  
Harry hesitated, that would mean big trouble. She knew that Dumbledore was the secret keeper for The Order of the Phoenix. What if she told Voldemort? No she doesn't work for him. But what if Hermione's prediction wasn't far from the truth. He then decided to tell Hermione Clairisa's prediction in Divination.  
  
"So I'm right!" Hermione exclaimed. Then she screamed as Clairisa's Phoenix appeared. It looked around for her. Then settled by Harry. Moments latter Clairisa came bursting through the Port Hole.  
  
"Vixon," Clairisa held out her hand and called her phoenix to her. Vixon flew over and landed gently on its owners arm. Then held out its leg. Clairisa untied the letter then her Phoenix whet and settled above the fire, by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Clairisa went and sat down next with them. She read through the letter then laughed. "That'll be the day. I'm shaking in my boots sis." She mumbled the last part as she cleared the scroll and pulled out her quill. She then did the same as she had in the Library. "Claudia, do you really think I'm afraid of such and empty threat." She paused as the quill caught up. "I'm not going to give you any information. No matter how much you threaten to destroy me. Black mail is cheap. But I promise if you want a war you have got one. But I agree Mom and Dad can't know. I'll see you in Hogsmade we will be going the first weekend of November. I'll see you then. Clairisa Woodsmore." Her quill put something under her name then stopped and collapsed on the paper. Clairisa put the quill away blew on the piece of parchment then rolled it up. She jerked her head in the direction of Hermione; Vixon quickly flew over and landed on the side of her Hermione was sitting on. (Opposite of where the bird had been perched.) She attached the scroll to the Phoenix and the Phoenix left in a burst of fire.  
  
"You have a sister?" Ron looked puzzled.  
  
"Yes, she is jealous that I got to come to Hogwarts with Harry. Then she found out our schedules are exactly alike." She grinned. "She claimed I fixed the whole thing being in the same house the same year, the same classes." She shook her head. "I may be good with my magic but I can't do something like that." She sighed. "Did you finish your Charms homework Harry?" He shook his head. "Didn't think so." She tossed him a book called "Wand making and Their History."  
  
"Where did you get this?" Hermione exclaimed. She had looked everywhere for that book.  
  
Clairisa shrugged. "We had to have it for our first year at my old school. I brought all my old books."  
  
"Are they all limited in supply like this one?" Hermione looked accusingly.  
  
"Oh not for us." She smiled. "My teacher wrote them. 'Changing From Human to Animal' took me forever!" Clairisa sighed  
  
"You've read it!" Hermione had heard about that book. She was told the writer was a fake and didn't know anything about such stuff.  
  
Clairisa smiled. "No, I wrote it."  
  
"What do you mean 'you' wrote it?" Hermione looked stunned and bewildered.  
  
"Wait until everyone else goes to bed and I'll show you exactly what I mean." She went up the girls' dormitory to get all her books so she could show them to Hermione.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
"WOW!" Hermione exclaimed as she read through. "You wrote this!?"  
  
Clairisa laughed. "Yes, it was an essay that I turned into a book."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well we had to write and essay on how to transfigure into animals."  
  
"You mean like an Anigmas?" Harry interrupted.  
  
"Well yea, but there were me and two guys that were very powerful Metamorphmagus's." Clairisa nodded at Hermione's definition. "Except we could change into animals as well. We could change every attribute of our body at once. Most Metamorphmagus's con only change one attribute at a time."  
  
Harry thought of Tonks she only every changed one attribute at a time when he was present. "Can you really change your whole body into whatever you want?"  
  
"Yes, but normally I change into an animal so I can kind of disappear."  
  
"Can you show us an example?" Ron leaned forward quit suddenly.  
  
"Yea sure why not." She shrugged. "What do you want to see?"  
  
"Can you turn into a rat or a mouse?" Ron said.  
  
"Why not." Clairisa winked and disappeared. Ron looked at her chair there was a white mouse then suddenly it moved very quickly off the chair. Next thing Ron new he was staring at a house elf's feet.  
  
"Harry Potter, it is good to see you Harry Potter."  
  
"Hello Dobby," Harry spoke kind of slowly.  
  
"Dobby comes to see Harry Potter, and to meet Harry Potter's new friend. Dobby has heard good things about Harry Potter's new friend."  
  
Clairisa appeared behind him then disappeared again. Hermione jumped slightly at the black cat that suddenly jumped on her lap. They all new it was Clairisa. She hissed lightly at Dobby. //Sorry Harry but I can't let Snape spy on me this way.\\ Harry heard Clairisa's voice in his head. He looked at Dobby. He was backing slowly away from the cat.  
  
"Dobby will come some other time to meet Harry Potter's new friend. Harry Potter's new friend's cat seems not to like Dobby." With that Dobby disappeared as it was just in time Clairisa had pounced and miss by just one second.  
  
"Dang it." She had changed from the cat back to human. "I almost got him."  
  
"How did you do that?" Harry was wondering.  
  
//It is just apart of me being a Seer\\ She whispered into Harry's mind.  
  
"Just like that no wand no spell?" Hermione didn't hear Harry's question.  
  
"Just like that no wand no spell." Clairisa answered with a nod. 


	6. Claudia: Two Minutes Late

This is the other Half of Rough Exchange. It involves Claudia Clairisa's sister. Oh yeah! Yami, Hikari: //\\ anybody else: /\/\ You'll see!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, no matter how much I'm obsessed with Ancient Egypt I wouldn't write a whole series on it, and I could never think of something like what Yu Yu Hakusho is about. Anyway I'm obsessed more with Ancient Greece! Go Hera!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
"We shouldn't tell mum?" Claudia looked at her letter from Clairisa her twin sister recently attending Hogwarts. That would only mean someone was around when she wrote back. She would write back when she came back from the Kame Game Shop. She was late meeting Seto Kaiba there. She would also be able to see Yugi.  
  
They didn't know anything about her secret but it didn't matter Seto was taking her out to dinner that night and Yami Yugi was jealous. Of course they didn't know she knew all about him. They thought she just was another human. Little did they know. . .  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Seto was getting frustrated. "Where is she? She is two minutes late!" He exclaimed pounding his fist on the counter causing Yugi to jump.  
  
"Two minutes isn't anything Kaiba. Besides you still have thirteen minutes before you are suppose to be meeting her." Yugi said trying to calm down his friend.  
  
"She says if you're not fifteen -" Seto cut off as a stern feminine voice behind him finished his sentence for him.  
  
"Minutes early your late." Claudia stood their looking furious. "But there are a few occasions where you are allowed to be late like receiving a letter from my sister."  
  
Seto was going to say something then stopped. "Isn't she in England?"  
  
"Yes," Claudia muttered something in English so Seto couldn't understand but caught the word Hogwarts. She smiled at Yugi, actually Yami Yugi; she pretended she didn't notice a difference. "Hey Yugi!" She said smiling.  
  
Yami Yugi blushed slightly. //I wish she knew about me!//  
  
//But we agreed not to tell anyone unless absolutely needed!// Yugi cried, worried his Yami would do something he would regret later.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
"So what is on your mind?" Seto asked. Claudia had been to herself all night. "Is it something your sister said?"  
  
Claudia looked up. "No, I mean yes, I mean -" She sighed  
  
"What did she say that upset you so much?"  
  
"It isn't what she said it is what she didn't say that is worrying me!"  
  
"What do you mean what she didn't say."  
  
"She just she didn't say anything about school she said she would tell me all about it right away. But she didn't like something was going on she was worried about. Not to mention something is bothering her." She reached up and started playing with the necklace that she is always wearing.  
  
"How do you know something is bothering her?"  
  
"The same way you know when something is bothering Mokuba." She sighed again. "We are twins though, we have a very close bond." She dropped her necklace and the subject. 


	7. Clairisa: Switchback’s Obsession

Breakfast was uneventful other than Clairisa's sister's reply. Again Clairisa had a laugh, but this time she personally wrote her response. And again everyone noticed the Phoenix. "What did she write this time?"  
  
Clairisa shrugged. "She wrote something about making a trip somewhere before visiting for our Hogsmade weekend. I don't understand why she gets so jealous. I didn't ask to be sent here. But I was the best student."  
  
She looked up at the staff table; Snape was glaring at her. She sighed. [Another meeting with Snape gone wrong, he is probably wondering who that letter was from.] She shot a glare back at him. //Severus it was only a letter from my sister. Stop glaring at me you might raise suspicion!\\ Snape jumped and looked around she smiled at him then went back to eating.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Professor Switchback looked happy to see Clairisa; they talked for a moment before the bell rang. Then they took their seats. "Hello class. My name is Professor Switchback I will be your new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. I see a few promising faces." She looked down at Clairisa who smiled up at her. "But I also see faces of people who I don't think need this class." She glimpsed quickly at Harry. "Do you all have your copies of 'To Enter into the Darkness'?"  
  
Harry noticed that Clairisa had other books on her desk as well. He quickly read some of the titles. "The Dark Lord's past." "The Dark Lord's Strategies and how to counter them" [Why does she have so many books on Voldemort?] He thought back to what Hermione had said the night before. |She was stationed here by Lord Voldemort to get close to you Harry, Snape knows it that is why they have been fighting! Snape knows.| He didn't believe it. She did say she brought all her books from the school she was in before. Maybe they are just some of the books.  
  
"Alright let's see who has read it." She passed out a test. "This is to test your knowledge of the material that is in this book. In light of recent revelations of not so recent events this knowledge should become your new best friend."  
  
Harry looked aver at Clairisa she had said the last part of Professor Switchback's speech. "Very good Clairisa ten points to Gryffindor. Begin!"  
  
Harry looked at Clairisa she had set to work. He decided to concentrate on the test. He hadn't read the book. But he was very good at this subject he would just see how well he could do. He read the first Question. "What is The Dark Lord's mark?" He knew the answer to that question. He drew the symbol he had seen at the Quidditch World Championships.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Harry was amazed that whole test had revolved around Lord Voldemort. He had known most of it. "Who is The Dark Lords only fear?" Dumbledore was. "Who is The Dark Lords rival?" Harry was. "Who was the last person The Dark Lord has killed?" Harry had wanted to say Sirius but no Sirius's cousin had killed him so he had put down Cedric. She had them read through the book that way they could learn what they had gotten wrong. Harry soon realized he wished he had Clairisa's books. It kept saying to learn more refer to . . . Or more explanation in . . .  
  
"Do you get any of what this book is saying? And what was with the test?" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"I don't get it either, just concentrate for right now." Hermione told them both.  
  
Harry nodded. It will be a long day.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Sorry this is so short ya'll I've been working a lot and haven't been able to concentrate on it. I hope the next chapter is better. 


	8. Claudia: The Meeting

Seto did enjoy his date but he was unsure about her. They went to the museum he had learned in the last month that she did enjoy the past. But when he took her to the Egyptian exhibit she seemed bored. She looked at everything half like she already knew what it was. Then they ran into Isis. "Hello Seto Kaiba." She said calmly behind him. He jumped but Claudia simply turned around. She knew this lady was there. Isis felt Seto's friend look at her Millennium Necklace. "So Seto who is your friend?" Isis inquired.  
  
Seto snapped back to reality. "My. . . Oh, Isis this is Claudia Woodsmore. She loves looking at the past. So I thought I would bring her to your exhibit."  
  
"Oh this is your exhibit." Claudia said suddenly. That would have been unexpected if she hadn't done her homework.  
  
"Yes, do you like it?" Isis said in her calm voice.  
  
"Well it is interesting but it centers to much on the time of Black Magic." Claudia said quit aware she would give some of what she knew away. "Over five hundred years before that time, the Pharaoh that rained during the time of Black Magic not to mention the one who ended it. Although it isn't through." She added as an after thought. Then pretending to caughtch herself she said, "there was a time of White Magic but it was conquered by something no one expected." Claudia thought back to her ancestry Egypt from her dad's side, Greece from her mum. It was how magic was in there family. "When the sphinx was made. They buried a secret deep in its depths. A secret that only one pharaoh can uncover. But of course that pharaoh is still alive. It is the same pharaoh that is in the Millennium Puzzle."  
  
Isis and Seto gasped that was what Yugi had. "How is it that you know of the Millennium Puzzle?" They asked together.  
  
Claudia sighed. Isis was the key to discovering what was hidden but she didn't want to revile her secret to anyone; but to get his done, she had to. "I am a descendant of this Pharaoh and the knowledge has been passed down from generation to generation. Of course I also am descendant from an Ancient Greek line of power. I have come here in search of help to get into the Sphinx. But I first had to find you Isis. For Maric will be of much help. Unfortunately the Pharaoh won't trust me just yet. He will take persuasion. And it will take this secret not coming out until it is the correct time." Isis and Seto agreed to keep this secret. Claudia smiled. She still wasn't caught.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
//Yami, would you calm down there not due back for another hour.\\ Yugi said an hour after Claudia and Seto left.  
  
//I can't Hikari! He is with her I want to be with her.\\ Yami Yugi said.  
  
The bell rang as someone entered. It was Claudia. "I thought you were out with Seto!" Yami Yugi cried after taking control.  
  
The girl looked at him. "Seto?" She said questioningly. Then turned around and vanished outside the shop door.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Well it is about time you guys got back!" Yami Yugi exclaimed as Seto and Claudia entered the shop and hour after the incident with the girl.  
  
"I must be going." Claudia said.  
  
"Let me walk you home." Seto and Yami Yugi said at once.  
  
She smiled. "No, I will make it home alright."  
  
Seto left grudgingly. Yami Yugi was surprised she had not left yet. "Good night Yugi."  
  
"Good night Claudia." Yami Yugi said smiling.  
  
Claudia walked outside Seto was waiting. "I wont say anything unless you ask me too." She nodded. She loved having people follow her everywim. She was ready for what she had to do.  
  
"Thank you Seto." She kissed him softly and waved him off. Then went into the ally next to the Kame Game Shop.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
"What are you doing here?" Claudia yelled before she even saw her sister. "Your suppose to be doing your job!"  
  
"I can't, Switchback is keeping an eye on me." Clairisa said calmly trying not to loose her temper. "And what are you doing FRATRANIZING with Seto Kaiba?"  
  
"I was not! I was setting everything up." Claudia glared her sister down. "And what about you have you set everything up for your job?"  
  
"Yes, of course don't you trust me at all?"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Yugi went outside he could hear yelling. That is when he heard it. " - have you set everything up for your job?"  
  
"Yes, of course don't you trust me at all?"  
  
"No, if you screw up I have to take over, and it is a pain to work two jobs at once."  
  
Yugi was shocked there were two Claudias! //Maybe one is Claudia's dark side and she is the light.//  
  
//No,\\ Yugi said to his darker half //There is something else going on.\\  
  
They switched languages suddenly.  
  
"The Pharaoh is listening." Claudia informed her sister.  
  
"Don't you think I know that." Clairisa glared. Then switched back to Japanese. "Did you bring it?"  
  
"Of course I have it. I don't know what you need with it though."  
  
"It will be easier to get into Snape's and Switchback's head to convince them not to be suspicious of me."  
  
"I hate doing your dirty work."  
  
"And I hate you confiscating my toys."  
  
Claudia took something from her pocket and threw it at her sister.  
  
Yugi gasped when she caught it, it shimmered in the light. It was a knife!  
  
"I love my precious dagger." Clairisa stated simply as she untangled a necklace from the handle. "Thank you." She shot at her sister then disappeared.  
  
"Go to bed Yugi," Claudia stated as she passed the Pharaoh in the shadows. Then she turned the corner and disappeared herself. 


	9. Clairisa: What was Going On?

[How had she done it?] Hermione had gotten most the questions right but not every single one like Clairisa; well okay she had missed one! Harry had only missed two or three. But how did Clairisa know so much about Lord Voldemort. She was more determined than ever that Clairisa was working for Lord Voldemort!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Clairisa couldn't believe she had missed that question. Tricia must be so mad! Sure she never paid attention to her Lord Voldemort lessons. But she had read all the books and Tricia Switchback had always been so impressed. "Do beat yourself up over one question Clairisa, you know more than even Harry Potter does."  
  
"How did you know I was beating myself up over that question?" Clairisa knew her long time teacher didn't have the ability to read minds like she did.  
  
"You have always beaten yourself up over test scores. You know test scores don't matter that much and you have always been top in my class. Now hurry along so you're not late for your next class."  
  
"Yea, it's Care for Magical Creatures. It outside by the Forbidden Forest." Clairisa rushed to the door. "I'll try to stop by again tonight."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Professor Switchback had said that she would work here under one condition, and that was that her favorite student came along. But she couldn't help but wonder if there were ulterior motives behind her long time student's actions. Not to mention the letter's she's been getting. She wondered what she was up to. Her friendship with Clairisa would help her find out. As long as she could keep that mangy kid out of her head  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Harry was standing outside the class waiting he was trying so hard to understand this new student but couldn't seem to do it. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Oh, Professor Switchback has been my Defense Against Dark Arts Teacher - as you would call it - since I first started Wizarding School. Of course we called it Safe Estimations of Lord Voldemort. We learned a lot about Lord Voldemort and each different Ministry of Magic's way of running things." It seemed to be something very important to Professor Switchback that we understand as much as possible about Lord Voldemort. I'm still very curious."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
They got to Care for Magical Creatures as the bell rang. Hagrid was waiting with his dog which Harry greeted as Fang it was a big dog but Clairisa didn't mind. She had always liked big dogs.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
SilentWolf: Gezz that was lame. It doesn't tell them anything!  
  
Claudia: It just let's them know that you're a ditz that can't write.  
  
Clairisa: Read and Review Please! 


	10. Claudia: StoryClaudia and Seto are off!

Yugi didn't know what he had expected leaving Joey's Sunday night,  
  
probably just to go home peacefully eat dinner with his  
  
Grandfather then go to bed, but it didn't meet him. He left  
  
Joey's apartment to see Claudia outside her own. She had a key in  
  
her hand but couldn't seem to put it in the lock.  
  
She looked tiered. Her and Seto had been gone since Saturday  
  
morning after she had bought that booster back. No one had seen  
  
them since that time. "Are you okay?" He asked softly trying not  
  
to startle her. She looked at him then fainted.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Yami was worried he had taken control the moment she fainted; he  
  
knew Yugi wasn't strong enough to hold her up. Yami unlocked the  
  
door and walked in. He expected someone else to run through the  
  
kitchen door or another door any moment. But no one did. He put  
  
Claudia on the couch then searched the apartment. There was no  
  
sighs that anyone else lived there.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Claudia woke slowly trying hard to open her eyes. She went to  
  
sit up and was pushed back down by strong hands. Yami was afraid  
  
she would hurt herself if she tried to get up. He held the glass  
  
of water to her lips. "Drink this." He said softly. She drank  
  
slowly then laid back down after a while she opened her eyes.  
  
Then opened them wider in surprise. "Yami what are you doing  
  
here?" She couldn't remember a thing then it all came flooding  
  
back. She closed her eyes. She needed to call Seto.  
  
"I found you outside the apartment you fainted. What happened  
  
where did you and Seto disappear to Saturday morning?" Yami  
  
wanted to get to the bottom of this. "And how do you know my  
  
name?"  
  
Claudia realized she had said Yami's name she had to think fast or  
  
her cover would be blown. But did it matter now? Her mission was  
  
catching up with her quickly. To quickly. She couldn't think  
  
strait. "What do you mean Yugi?" She tried to cover it up and  
  
sat up slowly then went back down putting a hand to her head. She  
  
was still light headed.  
  
"You aren't strong enough to sit up yet. Don't you have a host  
  
family? Why isn't anyone here?" Yami asked a few more questions  
  
on his mind.  
  
//Yami don't ask so many questions. She still is probably having  
  
problems thinking strait.\\  
  
//You are right Hikari. I will not ask so many questions at  
  
once\\ He then returned to his first question. "Where did you  
  
and Seto go?"  
  
She looked at him puzzled for a second then she smiled softly  
  
saying one word before she went back to sleep. "Egypt."  
  
Yugi starred at her puzzled through Yami's eyes. Yami showed the  
  
puzzlement for he was puzzled as well. They asked each other the  
  
same question. //Why had they gone to Egypt?\\  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Yami jumped when the phone rang. Yugi had called his grandfather and told him what happened and how to reach him. Claudia had been out for two hours now.  
  
After moving her to her bedroom Yugi ate the dinner that his grandfather had brought him. He was getting ready to lie down on the couch himself and rest his eyes a little but evidently he couldn't do that just yet. "Hello?" He wondered who would be calling at nine thirty at night. "Yugi?" He heard a harsh voice say on the other line. "Where is Claudia?"  
  
"She is in her room she has been sleeping for two hours now." Yami let Yugi take control he didn't want to answer Seto's questions.  
  
"Why are you over there?" Yugi sighed why had Yami chosen then to give him control again? He explained what had happened. Seto was quiet for a second and said. "I'll be right there."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Seto himself hadn't been tired when they got back but he had to see to Mokuba and just barley got time to see if Claudia was okay. He should have seen her home but she insisted she would be fine, and didn't need a ride. But from Yugi's explanation. She needed it more then she thought, or let on.  
  
The limo stopped outside Claudia's apartment building. He thanked his driver and said he would call a taxi for a ride and not for him to worry about it.  
  
Yami answered the door ready for trouble. It was just Seto. But he wasn't happy at all. Seto had a lot of explaining to do. 


	11. Clairisa: Revolations

The window was closed when Clairisa got back from her meeting with Claudia. She couldn't believe her sister's stupidity. She had changed back to human form and was tapping lightly on the window. She changed back into the owl form when Hermione finally came to the window. //Open the dang window. It's cold out here!\\ Claudia yelled at her when she just stared at her.  
  
Hermione jumped. "Who the?" She looked at the snow owl and quickly opened the window. It flew by each bed then landed on Clairisa's then Clairisa herself appeared. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I had to go to Japan." Clairisa said simply.  
  
"Japan why?"  
  
"To talk to my sister. She is so stupid she screwed everything up on her end."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Hermione was up half the night after Clairisa got back. She just went to sleep after a half explanation. Hermione sighed and went back to sleep herself.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Clairisa was shaken awake slowly the next day. She squinted at the light. "I don't want to get up today."  
  
"But you have to. Harry and Ron are downstairs waiting to go to breakfast."  
  
"Breakfast!" She groaned. "Snape is going to kill me I did make my report this morning!"  
  
"What report?" Hermione asked really stunned by this outburst.  
  
"My security report."  
  
"Security report?" Hermione was confused.  
  
"Yes, my security report." Clairisa sighed she might as well tell Hermione. "I'm here as a personal body guard for Harry, I don't work for Voldemort like Ron thinks. I'm here to catch the person who is. I am afraid though I haven't been able to figure that one out. My old teacher Tricia Switchback was asked to come here and teach Defense Against Dark Arts. But she refused to come without me. Little did she know I was coming anyway. It put the thought through Snape's head that Switchback was working for Voldemort and she wanted to use me, her best student. I just don't think Tricia could possibly be like that. I don't think she could betray the witches and wizards of the world for someone she had worked so hard to protect it against." Hermione seemed to buy this story. No one knew who she was really after. It would be a while until anyone found out the whole truth not just a half-truth. 


	12. Claudia: The Return

Yugi didn't know what he had expected leaving Joey's Sunday night, probably just to go home peacefully eat dinner with his Grandfather then go to bed, but it didn't meet him. He left Joey's apartment to see Claudia outside her own. She had a key in her hand but couldn't seem to put it in the lock.  
  
She looked tiered. Her and Seto had been gone since Saturday morning after she had bought that booster back. No one had seen them since that time. "Are you okay?" He asked softly trying not to startle her. She looked at him then fainted.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Yami was worried he had taken control the moment she fainted; he knew Yugi wasn't strong enough to hold her up. Yami unlocked the door and walked in. He expected someone else to run through the kitchen door or another door any moment. But no one did. He put Claudia on the couch then searched the apartment. There was no sighs that anyone else lived there.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Claudia woke slowly trying hard to open her eyes. She went to sit up and was pushed back down by strong hands. Yami was afraid she would hurt herself if she tried to get up. He held the glass of water to her lips. "Drink this." He said softly. She drank slowly then laid back down after a while she opened her eyes.  
  
Then opened them wider in surprise. "Yami what are you doing here?" She couldn't remember a thing then it all came flooding back. She closed her eyes. She needed to call Seto.  
  
"I found you outside the apartment you fainted. What happened where did you and Seto disappear to Saturday morning?" Yami wanted to get to the bottom of this. "And how do you know my name?"  
  
Claudia realized she had said Yami's name she had to think fast or her cover would be blown. But did it matter now? Her mission was catching up with her quickly. To quickly. She couldn't think strait. "What do you mean Yugi?" She tried to cover it up and sat up slowly then went back down putting a hand to her head. She was still light headed.  
  
"You aren't strong enough to sit up yet. Don't you have a host family? Why isn't anyone here?" Yami asked a few more questions on his mind.  
  
//Yami don't ask so many questions. She still is probably having problems thinking strait.\\  
  
//You are right Hikari. I will not ask so many questions at once\\ He then returned to his first question. "Where did you and Seto go?"  
  
She looked at him puzzled for a second then she smiled softly saying one word before she went back to sleep. "Egypt."  
  
Yugi starred at her puzzled through Yami's eyes. Yami showed the puzzlement for he was puzzled as well. They asked each other the same question. //Why had they gone to Egypt?\\  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Yami jumped when the phone rang. Yugi had called his grandfather and told him what happened and how to reach him. Claudia had been out for two hours now.  
  
After moving her to her bedroom Yugi ate the dinner that his grandfather had brought him. He was getting ready to lie down on the couch himself and rest his eyes a little but evidently he couldn't do that just yet. "Hello?" He wondered who would be calling at nine thirty at night. "Yugi?" He heard a harsh voice say on the other line. "Where is Claudia?"  
  
"She is in her room she has been sleeping for two hours now." Yami let Yugi take control he didn't want to answer Seto's questions.  
  
"Why are you over there?" Yugi sighed why had Yami chosen then to give him control again? He explained what had happened. Seto was quiet for a second and said. "I'll be right there."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Seto himself hadn't been tired when they got back but he had to see to Mokuba and just barley got time to see if Claudia was okay. He should have seen her home but she insisted she would be fine, and didn't need a ride. But from Yugi's explanation. She needed it more then she thought, or let on.  
  
The limo stopped outside Claudia's apartment building. He thanked his driver and said he would call a taxi for a ride and not for him to worry about it.  
  
Yami answered the door ready for trouble. It was just Seto. But he wasn't happy at all. Seto had a lot of explaining to do. 


	13. Clairisa: More Revolations

They reached breakfast just in time for the mail. Vixon came looking for food she purred softly. Clairisa smiled Vixon obviously knew what had happened the night before. She smiled her sister was leaving town today she knew it because they had talked about it the night before. Hogsmade was approaching but there was still a while to go; two weeks to be exact. It was boring waiting.  
  
Hermione noticed the death glares Snape was sending Clairisa. He was obviously fuming about the missed meeting. She caught Clairisa shoot the teacher a look. "Off to an early start at infuriating the teachers I see." A voice sneered right behind her.  
  
"Shove off Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed like he always did.  
  
"You might want to be careful Weasel this new friend of yours might decide to take points from your house." He glared at Clairisa, but it looked like he was admiring her compared to the look she was giving him.  
  
"What are you talking about Malfoy? She isn't a prefect or anything, and prefects can't even take house points away." Harry spoke questioning Malfoy and questioning their new friend.  
  
"Don't ask me how she did it. But she took fifty points from Slytherine earlier. It had to be her." Malfoy was sure this "new girl" was more than a student but wasn't sure it he was right or not. He was sure she wasn't just a student though.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
The weekend went by otherwise uneventfully, except Snape stopping them in the halls and taking ten points from Gryffindor. He claimed they were eavesdropping in a conversation between him and Professor Flitwick. But Monday morning was different. Vixon appeared like she normally did looking very cautiously at her burden. Clairisa noticed right away why. Her good for nothing sister had sent HER A HOWLER!  
  
"Who sent that?" Ron eyed it suspiciously.  
  
"Who else? My sister." Clairisa looked quickly at the long table. Snape looked curiously at her. She sighed and waved at it so it would open. She regretted it right away.  
  
"YOU BAKA! WHY? WHY THE SPHINX? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH DANGER WE WERE IN? ME EXPESHALLY! I ALMOST DIED!" The whole great hall was looking at her. They didn't know Japanese they had no idea what her sister was saying. But she knew. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I RAN INTO? NO OF COURSE YOU DON'T YOU ARE TO MUCH OF A BAKA TO EVEN RELIZE IT!" It stopped all of a sudden. But Clairisa knew it wasn't done. "Oh by the way," this time he sister was almost purring this time "I have a feeling I'm going to run into a friend from school and a few friends from that trip we took about a year ago. Including that cute one. AND the one that you liked. I'll see if I can get a few 'roses' for you." The voice grew loud and booming again, no more whispering Clairisa guessed. "I APPALAGIZE TO THE STUDENTS AND STAFF FOR INTERUPTING YOUR BREAKFAST!" Then in an acid tone. "I'll see you soon and for the love of Hera stay out of trouble!"  
  
Clairisa glared at the tattered and charred remains of the howler. Then mumbled to herself. "I am not a baka."  
  
"What's a baka?" Harry asked Ron. But Clairisa heard it. This was going to be a long day.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Today we will discuss transfiguring body's. Not like animagies. But like Arurs." McGonagall went on and on to explain how it is done. The class ended with an assurance that they would soon try the spell next time.  
  
"That was interesting." Ron spoke up before running off to Muggle Studies of which he decided he wanted to take. "You'll blow them out of the water wont you Clairisa?"  
  
Clairisa smiled knowing full well what he had meant. "Yes, but McGonagall knows about my ability." [But Snape knows more about it, and Tricia knows almost as much as Snape if not as much. Although only my sister and I know the full extent.]  
  
She didn't look forward to potions; she hadn't talked to Snape all weekend. But she had missed the meeting Saturday morning. She knew he was mad.  
  
Professor Snape waited patiently. He had to find an excuse to get he by herself. Of course she was the one who found he excuse. They class continued slowly he was surprised at the way Potter's potion was coming along. They boy could actually make a potion successfully which surprised him. Clairisa on the other hand seemed to take her time; he also noticed that she never once since she had found out what potion they were doing looked at the board for ingredients or even measurements. She was doing the potion out of memory.  
  
He knew that at her old school they had to do potion's from memory they would also have to memorize specific potions and had tests to see if they could do them. He was surprised that with her ability she had to do that at all. Then he caught it. She glanced at him close to the end of class then smiling she "accidentally" dropped one of her vials of ingredients. "You silly girl," he sneered at her jumping on the opportunity she had given him. The bell rang. "Clean it up before you leave. Or I'll take ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
Harry bent down to help her and she waved him away. "No Harry I'll be fine, I'll catch up." He looked doubtful but for once that Granger girl was helpful she dragged Harry out saying that she thought that Clairisa would be fine. "Well why did you miss the meeting on Saturday? And what was that howler about?" Clairisa waved her hand and all the ingredients collected back into the vial as it fixed itself. He was amazed at her ability at magic. Maybe it would help more than he thought.  
  
"Well the howler was from my sister. Just a little personal something or other. But the reason I missed our meeting Saturday was because I had a meeting with her late the night before. I slept in because of the exhaustion I had from having to fly twenty miles." She had been very edgy the last few days, and her sister had really made her mad today. With her ranting and raving. "Am I excused? 'Professor?'" She sneered the last word. Showing that she didn't like the questioning. Snape nodded. He still didn't understand. What was so special about her? Maybe he should contact her sister. Sisters like them must be very knowledgeable about each other.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Clairisa smiled when she saw Hermione. //Not now well talk later.\\ She spoke to Hermione's mind. She only nodded. [But when?] She thought, [when was later?] //Tonight Hermione, midnight, meet in the common room\\ Clairisa caught the astonished look on Hermione's face and heard her as she thought to herself [How did she know?] All Clairisa did was smile at her friend as they continued to meet Harry and Ron. "I'm a telepath Hermione. That it why I'm perfect for this job."  
  
Clairisa knew Hermione still didn't understand. "When can we tell Ron and Harry?" Was all she asked.  
  
"Later not today we have to wait I need to find the threat first." Was all she said as they sat down across from the boys and began to eat lunch.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Divination was interesting; they worked with taro cards. Clairisa only paid half attention. She didn't need such a lecture. These cards were worthless. But she didn't say anything; she went into a slight trance and slept.  
  
Her sister she could see her, she was tied up yelling something she couldn't hear anything though. It was like an old fashion silent movie. Then she saw it. Someone was trying to sneak up on Claudia, she was tied, up. But her sister seemed to be doing something; she saw her silent plea for help.  
  
"Clairisa, Clairisa!" Harry was surprised she had gone into another trance. He had been trying for ten minutes to her get out. He shot a nervous glance at Trelawney. She was busy trying to help Neviel.  
  
"What is going on Harry?" Ron hissed quietly.  
  
"I don't know," Harry said, franticly trying to snap her out of it.  
  
She snapped back to reality, searching the classroom. She didn't seem to see what she was looking for. She pulled out piece of parchment and a quill. She began to write franticly. When she finished she reread. Her letter. 'Claudia, I don't understand? You know what is in the sphinx and you know we need it. I'm stuck in Hogwarts. You are free to do what you need. Find out the information we need. Please do it quickly, oh by the way I AM NOT A BAKA! Vixon it going to stay with you, I'll call her if I need her. Tricia doesn't seem suspicious. She hasn't written many letters; maybe she knows I'm intercepting them. I don't know. Kyushu is safe don't worry. Tricia is taking good care of her. Not to mention she is doing her job very well. Please be careful, and if you do run into him. Please send me a 'rose' or two.  
  
Harry had read over her shoulder. He was interested. What was she talking about? A rose or two? What was a rose? And why was she intercepting Tricia's letters. Who was Tricia? Himself to many questions' he would just talk to her tonight. He knows she stays up until about midnight. Every night working on something, but he still didn't know what.  
  
He would just have to wait.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Hermione stayed in 'her corner' - as Ron had dubbed it - with Him and Harry. Clairisa had finished her homework hours ago. She seems to know exactly what they needed and had finished it very quickly. Hermione hated to admit it. But she was jealous. How could she do it? It must have something to do with her old schooling.  
  
As midnight approached everyone cleared out needing sleep. Clairisa just stayed in the chair staring at the fire. She appeared to be in some sort of trance. But Hermione could tell. [What are you thinking about Clairisa?] Hermione silently asked her friend before going back to her charms homework of which Clairisa had finished in minutes.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
SSW: Sorry about all the misspellings. Or about anything else that you noticed amiss. I also apologize it took so long to update. I was working on my other story trying to get it up to date. I am planning to alternate between which one I update. And I plan on updating each story once a week. I just hope everything goes according to plan. Sorry again. Thanks for reading. Please any suggestions for the story tell me. 


	14. Claudia: Explanations

"I don't know if I can explain what all happened." Seto said for what he thought was the hundredth time.  
  
"I don't believe you. You have to know what is going on!" Yami spat back. "Why is she so tired?"  
  
"Well that I hope I can at least explain." Seto sighed. "You see, we did as she says we did, we went to Egypt. But she refused to allow me to enter the Sphinx with her. Yes, Yami the Sphinx. I heard her talking to someone. But I didn't understand what they were saying it was English. But I heard some other things. Not to mention I saw light. I heard a loud thud when I entered to search out what happened I saw nothing. An hour or so Claudia came out of the Sphinx looking exhausted and worn out. She could barley stand up after a few moments in the sun." He sighed again.  
  
"That is all I know. I couldn't tell you anything else. She is the only one that knows."  
  
They jumped at that moment and went to see why Claudia was screaming.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Go away!" She yelled. She didn't like this she didn't like not being able to see where her attacker was. But she couldn't see him."  
  
"I don't think so my Lady," the voice said spitting the 'Lady' at  
  
her.  
  
"Go away," she couldn't move. Claudia struggled against the ropes that held her.  
  
"I don't think so." He moved into the light. She couldn't believe what she was looking at she scream.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
They couldn't see what was wrong she was sweating ferociously. She was thrashing about in her bed. "Yami get a glass of water!" Seto commanded. Yami frowned he was the one that gave orders he was the Pharaoh after all. But went to get that water after a stern look from Kaiba. "Shh it's all right." He said softly as he moved to the bed. He put a hand on her shoulder attempting to clam her. Instead he got punched in the eye. She stopped thrashing suddenly and laid still, to still for Seto's comfort. He tried again. Putting a hand on Claudia's shoulder he lightly and shook her. "Claudia wake up its only bad dream." She turned slowly towards him.  
  
She looked up with her eyes sparkling in tears. "Seto!" She said softly grabbing him and continuing to cry on his shoulder. Seto was startled. He froze for a second then put his arms around her rocking her gently whispering reassurances in her ear.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Yami walked in and wanted to throw the glass of water he held in his hands at Kaiba. He didn't like what he was looking at. Claudia with her face buried in Kaiba's neck and Kaiba resting his head on Claudia's. He didn't like it at all. "What are you doing Kaiba."  
  
Seto looked up he startled. He hadn't heard Yami come in. "Hey Yugi's back with some water for you." Seto spoke softly to Claudia. She looked up with tears still in her eyes, and smiled weakly.  
  
"Thank you Yugi." She took the water and drank slowly. She had hardly drunk anything Yami noticed as she handed it to Seto to put on her nightstand. "And thank you for staying here while I rested. I appreciate it." She slowly stood up Seto supporting her. "But I think I can handle it from here. Allow me to see you to the door."  
  
"I don't think so." Seto said just as Yami was saying, "Not so fast!" Claudia looked from one to the other. Then back again, and sighed, for once she had been defeated.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Seto told Yami he could go home and he would stay with Claudia the rest of the night. Claudia searched the kitchen as she listen to them fight. In the end Yami said he would be back in the morning to check up on her. Seto agreed it would be fine. She knew it would be a long night. She jumped and dropped the mug she had been holding when she heard something tapping on the window. "Vixon!" She exclaimed as she opened the window. "What are you doing here?" Her question was answered in seconds as Vixon dropped her sister's letter on the counter and the perched on the perch that was in the kitchen for her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Seto came in suddenly. "I heard glass and - " He stopped mid sentence and gocked at the bird. "What is that?"  
  
Claudia looked up from the letter she was reading at Seto. "What? Oh, Vixon." She dismissed it as nothing. "That is my sister's bird. Well our bird. But I have a silver phoenix of my own. But a friend is . . . " Seto was looking at her like she was crazy! "What?"  
  
"Phoenix's are only a legend." Seto said simply.  
  
Claudia then realized it. He didn't know! 


	15. Clairisa: A History Lesson

What had happened at the Sphinx? Why did she have that dream of her sister? Clairisa couldn't figure it out. She jumped at Hermione's silent thought.  
  
She looked around the common room, and then went up to her dorm she had to get her stuff. She had to do what she had to do to trick Tricia. The least she could do is help her with the research she wanted. She dug through her trunk and pulled out the book that she gone and bought the night before. "Egyptian History" was a big book but I had more information than most people thought, they just didn't know how to look at what they wanted to look for.  
  
"Are you alright?" Hermione asked from the doorway.  
  
Clairisa turned and smiled. "Yea, of course what would make you think I wasn't?" She looked around the room then walked over to Hermione, "Let's continue this down in the common room."  
  
Hermione nodded and together they walked back down to sit in front of the fire.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Harry saw Hermione looking at Clairisa sympathetically. But when she went back to her charms homework she didn't see Clairisa jump. "Do you think she is still upset over whatever it is she saw in Divination?" Ron whispered trying not to disturber Hermione.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione snapped from her homework.  
  
Harry looked at her while Clairisa's gaze was scanning the common room. "She had a vision or something today. She didn't say anything she just zoned out. She looked scared when she well came back to reality." Then as an after thought added. "What's a baka?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "It can mean Moron, Idiot, or stupid. It depends on how it's used. It Japanese. I have a cousin who lives there. He taught me how to speak it." She smiled. "I'm going to visit him this summer."  
  
Looking back at the chair Hermione realized that Clairisa wasn't in front of the fire anymore. She decided to follow.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Harry what do you think is going on?" Ron asked, "I didn't know Hermione had family in Japan!"  
  
Harry chuckled. "Neither did I." He looked towards the stairs to the girl's dorms. "I think Hermione knows something about Clairisa we don't."  
  
"Of course she does, she knows everything remember." Ron exclaimed then rethought it. "But really Harry if she knew something don't you think she would tell us?"  
  
"Yea, your right. She would tell us." Harry heard footsteps and looked towards the stairs as Clairisa and Hermione emerged. Surprisingly Clairisa was carrying a huge book and Hermione had none.  
  
"Now that," Ron said softly. "Is strange."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Clairisa sat there and read she read even more. She couldn't find anything on any of it! She decided she would just tell Tricia that she was sorry but she couldn't do her that favor. She didn't looked up when someone tapped her shoulder. She motioned for them to sit. Then went to the index, while searching there she decided to speak. "What did you need Harry?" She didn't need to look up to see he was surprised. She heard him thinking 'How did she know?'  
  
"I - ah -" He was at a lost for words. "Well," he sighed. "What is a rose?"  
  
"A rose?" She was surprised, even taken back by his question. She knew he had read he letter to Claudia and didn't know what any of it meant. Her and her sister had perfected secret code, although none was in the note. But this question startled her. She looked up at him finally. She saw that he was taken back by he puzzlement.  
  
But Harry simply nodded. "Yea." Then as an after thought added, "And you're not an idiot." He looked up surprised again. Clairisa was laughing at that statement.  
  
"I know that silly. She wasn't calling me an idiot. She was calling me a moron." Clairisa stopped laughing all of a sudden than just sort of stared at him. Then spoke softly and very calmly. "I don't need to explain to you what it is like not to know anything about your past, not knowing your parents, heck, not even knowing where you belong. Being set apart from everyone and everything you think of as friends or normal. Well my sister and I grew up are parents never home. Us never knowing why we could read everyone's minds. And well how we could do the strangest things." She closed the book and leaned back. Harry couldn't help but wonder why she was studying ancient Egypt but decided not to ask questions. He let her continue.  
  
"Harry, my sister and I were set apart. A long with other people, just as you were. We were sent to a school. Just as you were. But we were sent at the age of eight, not eleven." She leaned forward. "We memorized potion's various spells. We learned magic you yet have to learn. I graduated at the age of thirteen a long with a friend of my sister's and I. My sister had been taken from the school early or she graduated early and just didn't tell me. She is great with potions not as good as me mind you. But good. But she is better at manipulating people's minds. She can make you believe the strangest things without using a bit of magic or her telepathic powers. That is what makes us different."  
  
"I use my strength and intelligence. As if I'm in a war. She uses her beauty and her enemy's weakness against themselves. It takes intelligence to do that as well." Clairisa opened the book again. "She and I got a job. We got it as spy's international spies mind you. Our first mission was quit interesting. Be run into a couple people during it. We have remained friends since. I don't think you would get what it is like to be asked to kill your best friend. To have it expected of you. I was hired by one of the countries and put on a special assignment I was suppose to search something out. I found it. Unfortunately a different country hired my sister."  
  
Looking around Clairisa saw that it was almost midnight at that only her, Harry, and Hermione were in the common room. She nodded at Hermione in acknowledgment. In return Hermione began to walk over. "We are like bounty hunters you see. But we work for an actually company that recruits assignments for us. Well did is more like it. I quit not long after she did last year. It caused pandemonium. We knew when someone was looking for us and chose when to go see them." Hermione sat. "I chose to take a case that was very close to me. Someone I know was in trouble. I took the job. No one I know will get hurt as long as I'm alive." Clairisa's voice dropped a couple degrees in the last sentence. Harry shivered he believed it to be true. "Now I am being watched very carefully. Hello Dobby."  
  
Although she acknowledged the house elf's presence she didn't stop her pace. She didn't skip a beat. "I don't like being watched. When people breath over my shoulder I get mad." She looked back down at her book and began scanning again. Her voice was back to normal when she spoke again. "It was surprising when Tricia Switchback had taken a job here. But of course she's asked me to look into a few things for her." She laughed softly then quickly turned to a specific page. "She just didn't know I was a couple steps ahead of her. My sister and I found something interesting out about something tied to Egypt I was interested and convinced her to look into it while I did my job."  
  
She pulled out parchment and a quill and began to copy something from the book while continuing to speak. "My job is getting harder and harder by the minute." She stopped writing suddenly then looked at Harry. "Oh, and don't go down to Hagrid's tomorrow night after hours. Do it the night after." She wrote a little more then. She picked the parchment up then ripped it in half. Harry looked in disbelief then realized that know she held two parchments identical to the first.  
  
"You are too good at magic." Hermione puffed out. "You have to teach me how to do that some time."  
  
Clairisa laughed, "I will Hermione, I will." She looked at Harry. "I'm going to go send these. Good night Harry."  
  
"Good night Clairisa." Harry walked up to his bed, mind full of what she had just told him. He wasn't satisfied, he was even more curious now. 


	16. Claudia: Old Friends Arrive

Claudia didn't reply to her sister right then. Seto was still questioning about the phoenix. Although she had told him that they aren't legend they are just rare and hard to find. She found what she had been looking for and made herself a drink. She drank it slowly. Then got in the freezer. She pulled out a bag of jerky she kept for Vixon's visits. "There you go. You must be hungry. Did you travel all the way from England without stopping?" The phoenix cooed softly. "Did you get stopped at all?" Vixon cooed again. "Good that is good. Do you remember what to if anyone tries to stop you?"  
  
Seto stood up after the last soft coo and interjected. "You don't think she really understands you do you?"  
  
" would be asking questions and getting answers if she didn't." Claudia replied matter-of-factly. Vixon cooed.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Are you sure you'll be fine just sleeping on the couch?" Claudia questioned an hour and a half after he had arrived.  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine." Seto paused afraid to ask the question that him and Yami both had wanted - but were afraid to - ask. "Claudia . . . " She looked at him questioningly. "Well . . . " Seto sighed. "Do you have a host family at all?  
  
Claudia smiled, him and Yami had both wanted to ask the question. She thought Yami did but couldn't remember exactly. "I don't need one. I was considered an adult when I turned twelve." Her smile faded slightly she would have to explain a little bit deeper. And she knew it.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Seto had just barley started making breakfast when the doorbell rang. He went to let Yami in. "Come one in - " Seto didn't say 'Yami' as he was going to, it wasn't Yami like it should have been. It was a boy about his age, his black hair was slicked back, and his chocolate brown eyes showed worry. His green jumpsuit showed that he had been sweating, hard.  
  
"Where is Claudia? I ran all the way here." The boy said, as he charged into the apartment.  
  
"Wait three seconds there bub. You can't just come barging in here like nobody else's business - "  
  
"Watch it. I'm not in the mood to mess with a high-class-I'm-all-  
  
that-and-more stud." Seto just blinked at this boy's gull.  
  
"Yusuke!" Claudia had heard someone yelling and came out of her room to find Yusuke Urameshi standing in her living room. "Where did you come from?"  
  
"My house? Where else would I come from?"  
  
"Do we really want to go over this one?"  
  
"Not in front of the High-Class baka."  
  
"I'm a what?" Seto said recovering quickly.  
  
"Enough!" Claudia yelled. Then automatically sat on the couch. "Yusuke open the door for The Pharaoh, Seto the hash browns are about to burn." Seto gasped and ran to the kitchen as Yusuke laughed and opened the door to a shocked Yami.  
  
"I was just about to knock." He said as he brought suspended hand back - which was set to knock - down to his side and walked in.  
  
"I know." Claudia replied.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
After Claudia and Seto had finished their plates of hash browns and eggs. Yami had finished his two plates. Yusuke went back for his sixth helping only to find there was none left. "There is no more? You stupid baka you didn't make enough!"  
  
"Of course I made enough! I wasn't planning on you eating two pans of hash browns 'and' two pans of eggs. I wasn't planning on you at all!âE? Seto retorted standing up from his set.  
  
Claudia looked at Yami who was trying not to laugh as well. After a few seconds they both couldn't contain themselves. "It isn't funny." Seto and Yusuke said together. Then glared at the other.  
  
"Your right Kaiba." Yami said he had stopped so he could try to be serious as always. But couldn't, "It's hilarious!" He roared once more. Claudia on the other hand had to stop laughing she was starting to fell light headed again. But before she could do anything Yusuke was slipping a glass of water into her hands. She could see the herb he had placed in it.  
  
"So Yusuke how did you find out that I had come to Japan?" Claudia questioned after the dizziness had subsided.  
  
"Kuwabara." He said his friend's name she had heard so much about.  
  
"Yes, I remember you telling me about him."  
  
Seto's phone went off. "Hello?" He turned from the group to take the call. "Mokuba!?" Claudia jumped alert. "What is it?" There was a long pause. "How long has it been like that? Okay, I'll be right in. Turn the whole system off; I'll turn it back in when I get there. Thanks for the report."  
  
"What is it Seto?" Seto turned to see a worried Claudia.  
  
"The computer system at KaibaCorp is acting up. It is freezing slowly. I have to go. No one in that company really knows how my computer system works so I have to get it going myself." Claudia nodded then walked Seto to the door to say good-bye.  
  
"He isn't just a high-class guy but the big man too! What will the world think of next? Oh, no Kuwabara's President!" They heard Yusuke's retort from the kitchen.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
"I'm meeting some friends at the dinner do you want to come? Or will your big shot boyfriend get jealous?" Yusuke asked when the time was approaching noon. Yugi had to go help his grandpa with another shipment. The computer program at KaibaCorp wasn't up yet. So it had just been them for a couple hours. They were catching up they hadn't seen each other for two years now and had lost touch six months ago when Claudia had moved to Japan.  
  
"He isn't my boyfriend. And I don't know, is Keiko going to be there?" Claudia smiled. "We wouldn't want her to be jealous of you spending time with a old school 'girlfriend.'" They laughed. Then headed out the door.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
"I sent Clairisa a howler this morning." Claudia said when Yusuke  
  
asked when the last time he had heard from her sister.  
  
"A howler! Whatever for?" He yelled.  
  
"Because she can be so - Kurama? Hiei?" Claudia stood to welcome friends she had meet on a mission she did not long after leaving school.  
  
"We could ask you the same thing." Kurama said just as surprised. Hiei actually smiled as he greeted her.  
  
"You know each other?" Yusuke asked when they finally sat down. He had scooted over for Kurama while Claudia and Hiei sat next to each other.  
  
"Yes, we met a little over a year and a half ago." Yusuke acknowledged the fact that he had not met these two demons until just last year maybe not even that.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Claudia couldn't believe that Yusuke knew Kurama and Hiei. She thought it was amazing. Then she thought about what Yusuke told her about Kuwabara being spiritually aware. It was just too much. "Hey watch it." She heard a voice snarled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess I really should watch where I'm going." She decided to come out of her thoughts so she didn't run into more people.  
  
"I guess you are in deep thought, if you didn't know I was here." She heard a voice behind her. Hiei knew her so well.  
  
"Yes, I am just really thinking about - " She stopped what was she thinking about?  
  
"Everything?" Hiei offered she nodded. "Sorry about Kuwabara. I guess he followed us then wasn't paying attention.  
  
"So that was Kuwabara?" Claudia couldn't believe he was such a brute.  
  
"Yes, very sensitive isn't he." Hiei stated.  
  
"Yes," Claudia looked ahead. It was a long way from her apartment. She smiled. That meant a long talk with Hiei.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
SilentSilverWolf: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu Yu Hakusho. So don't even think about suing!  
  
Claudia: You brought them into the story!  
  
Clairisa: * laughs hard *  
  
Claudia: Shut up you baka!  
  
Clairisa: But that is your - * is cute off by Claudia's hand over her mouth *  
  
SSW: * rolls her eyes * Whatever! R&R Please! 


	17. Claudia: Seto and Hiei

Seto watched as some short dude with spiky black hair opened the door for Claudia. He growled at the thought of what must have happened when he left. Not to mention Yugi was nowhere in sight. What was going on?  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
"So this is where you're living?" Hiei asked when they got to Claudia's apartment.  
  
"Yea, not all that nice, but it's home." She smiled down at Hiei. "So tell me the truth of why you are all here. It has to be some sort of mission." She found her keys and unlocked the door.  
  
"Claudia!" Claudia looked up Joey was standing in his door way.  
  
"Yeah?" She took her hand off the knob and settled for leaning up against the door.  
  
"What was that card you found the other day?"  
  
She had forgotten all about that. She pulled out the booster pack that was still in her purse. Then pulled out the fifth ever-made Blue Eyes White Dragon. "I don't think you really want to duel me now. Let's just say that." Claudia opened the door and led Hiei inside.  
  
"What was that about?" Hiei smirked at the event in the hall.  
  
"You know what duel monster's is don't you?" Hiei nodded. He had heard of the silly game of luck and wits. "Well there is one monster that there is only three copies of. The creator of the game decided that that he would give another lucky soul one. There have been five made one was destroyed by a mans greed."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Seto couldn't believe what he had just heard. So Pegasus had made another Blue Eyes White Dragon card. He wondered is that what the card is that she was so excited about that was in the booster pack she had bought before their venture to Egypt?  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Claudia answered the door. She wasn't surprised that Seto was standing there. Or that he looked a little confused about something he had heard what she just told Hiei.  
  
"Hello Seto," She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the check.  
  
//Are you trying to make me jealous?\\  
  
She smiled at Hiei's remark. //Maybe, is it working?\\  
  
Seto looked at the one he had seen opening the door for Claudia outside the apartment building; he was glaring daggers at him. Claudia seemed to notice this and smiled. "Seto this is Hiei, Hiei this is Seto." Hiei nodded very shortly, Seto returned the gesture. Claudia rolled her eyes. [Two very stubborn people, who can't even say hello.]  
  
Hiei turned his glare to her, though is did soften slightly. //I am perfectly capable of saying Hello.\\  
  
//Really then say it.\\ She smirked.  
  
"Hello, Seto it is very nice to meet you." Hiei looked defiantly at Claudia, she smiled slightly he may have sneered 'Seto' and 'very nice' but at least he had said 'Hello.'  
  
"It is nice to meet you too, Hiei." Seto also sneered 'nice' and 'Hiei', Claudia smiled. At least they were talking.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Yusuke and Kurama didn't notice that Hiei was missing until the got to the Kame Game Shop. "Kurama? Where is Hiei? I'm going to kill him when we find him!"  
  
Kurama looked around then groaned. "I don't know."  
  
"Yusuke, I thought you were with Claudia!" Yugi was just about to go to the girl's apartment.  
  
Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other. "Claudia!" They both exclaimed before turning around and running for the apartment, Yugi not far behind.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Kuwabara followed them; he knew he would get his answer to his friends' disappearance. He knew it. Not to mention he wanted to know whom this Claudia was, and why she was so important.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
SSW: So for such a short story I have been working too much to actually work on it. This is just half an hour's work. I hope you don't mind if it is kind of bad. Well until next time.  
  
Claudia: * grumbles something about how she doesn't want to have to protect Seto from Hiei by herself and SSW really needs to hurry * 


	18. Claudia: What Happened?

Seto and Hiei finally stopped sneering each other's name but it was half an hour's good work. She suddenly heard voices outside her door. She smiled, they noticed Hiei was missing she was guessing. They knocked. She heard Joey, in the hallway, [So is he relaying what I was talking about.] She 'listened' intently. "She said I don't want to duel her. I don't think she means you too though, I'm am darn sure you could beat her no matter what new card she has." Claudia smiled. The knock came again.  
  
"Come in," Claudia said very softly. But Kurama had heard and opened the door. She could hear Yusuke's yelling better. He was at the stairs - which was a ways from her apartment - yelling at Kuwabara for following them. He had told him to wait for them. Obviously he was found of the fellow just didn't appreciate his protective so called loyal side. "Yusuke would you just shove off?" Claudia yelled finally. She heard Yusuke tell Kuwabara he was lucky she was there. But he stomped to the apartment Kuwabara at his hills like a puppy carrying what looked like a weird looking penguin with bunny-like ears. She would have thought it to be a stuff animal. She had in the street. But now that she looked at it, she could tell it was alive.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Puu bounced around the apartment he seemed very excited and happy. Claudia laughed at his antics. But ran after him when he went into the kitchen and Vixon started freaking out. Seto had even warmed up to the little blue character. "Is he always like this." Seto asked after a while of Puu bothering him wile he was trying to work something out on his laptop.  
  
"No," Kurama smiled mischievously, "he shows Yusuke's inner emotions. I haven't seen Puu this happy since he hatched."  
  
Yusuke sneered at him and Puu began to calm down and started looking slightly mad. "Puu!" He said loudly. Kurama, Hiei, and Claudia laughed. Seto sighed and went back to his computer work. While Kuwabara tried to keep Yusuke from doing something rash. But slowly Puu began to jump around again in happiness and excitement.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Would you be willing to make something that would help ward off her exhaustion?" Yusuke asked. She was sleeping again, resting her head on Seto's shoulder since his computer occupied his lap. Hiei was sitting in the window seal glareing at Seto.  
  
"I might, but I need to know what has caused it." Kurama said looking at Claudia with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly sure what caused it. I haven't really had a chance to talk to Seto about it." Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck. "Besides it could easily have just been energy and power loss."  
  
"What are you two whispering about?" Seto asked finally looking up from his computer. He had heard something about energy and power loss. What in the world was it about?  
  
"We need to figure out what has made her," Kurama gestured toward Claudia, "so tiered.  
  
Seto sighed, and then told the story all over again.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She screamed. "I don't know of any such puzzle."  
  
"You lie, I know you communicate with the one who possesses the Millennium Puzzle." He said in a cold voice. Claudia just stared. She wouldn't give up.  
  
"I do not." She concentrated all her power to her Talisman; the man didn't notice it as it began to glow softly. "But I know who does, go down to the bottom level. You shall meet the one who knows all about the Puzzle and the other Millennium Items." She lied but was able to contact who did live down there. //Please help me. A man is going to be coming down. Please don't kill him but hold him down there long enough for me to escape.\\ There was no answer, but she felt like her plan would work.  
  
Claudia woke with a start. She shook her head viciously. "I have to keep my eye on Yami." She mumbled ignoring everyone in the room that was keeping an eye on her. She walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water but instead she decided to try the potion her sister had sent her. She swallowed it, and almost gagged. Her sister's potions were the worst she quickly drank some water. The disgust quickly went away, she could feel the potion as it began to work. Her sister knew how to concoct anything. Even if the wizarding world didn't.  
  
"Why do you need to keep an eye on me?" Yami was standing in the doorway. He looked suspicious.  
  
"What are you talking about Yugi?" She questioned. But she knew it was no use. 


	19. Claudia: Three Days

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Yami said sounded irritated. "You said you needed to keep a closer eye on me. What is that suppose to mean? And how do you know who I am?"  
  
//Yami calm down I don't think you should ask so many questions. Maybe we heard he wrong.\\  
  
//I don't think so, I heard her say my name. I want answers.\\ Yami spoke back through there mind link.  
  
/\All answers will come in time. You just have to wait for them./\ Yami jumped at the new voice. Claudia smiled then went back into the living room.  
  
[But I want answers now. I guess I'll just have to wait, I don't want to, but I guess I just have to trust her.] Yami sighed not noticing Yugi come out of the puzzle and look up at him. [Wait how did she know what I was thinking, more importantly, how did she give me that answer?]  
  
"Yami, I think we should go rejoin them they might be getting worried." Yugi asked softly.  
  
Yami jumped then looked down at his Hikari. "Sorry Yugi, I was thinking. But you are right; we need to get back in there." Yugi went back into the puzzle then traded places with Yami. Yugi was about to leave the kitchen himself when he heard something knocking on the window. He glanced quickly but had to take a double take. It was a bird that looked no bigger than a swan. But it was red; the head was crimson, as was the wings and the tail. The tail and wings were trimmed with gold feathers, and it looked as if it wore a gold necklace but at closer inspection he saw that it was gold feathers. It looked magnificent. The bird dropped a letter on the counter then went and landed on a perch.  
  
Yugi cautiously picked up the piece of parchment, the bird watched his every move. Slowly he opened it and began to read. 'Claudia, I don't understand? You know what is in the sphinx and you know we need it. I'm stuck in Hogwarts. You are free to do what you need. Find out the information we need. Please do it quickly, oh by the way I AM NOT A BAKA! Vixon it going to stay with you, I'll call her if I need her. Tricia doesn't seem suspicious. She hasn't written many letters; maybe she knows I'm intercepting them. I don't know. Kyushu is safe don't worry. Tricia is taking good care of her. Not to mention she is doing her job very well. Please be careful, and if you do run into him. Please send me a 'rose' or two.'  
  
"What's a 'rose'?"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
"I don't know what your talking bout." Claudia said again, turning to the window.  
  
"You can't lie to me. Tell me what is going on?"  
  
"Nothing, is going on." Claudia turned to eye the boy standing just a foot away. "I have nothing to tell you." She turned back to the window.  
  
"Claudia, you use to be able to talk to me." The boy turned the twin around and looked into the azure depth of her eyes. He brushed a strand of her light brown hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Why can't you talk to me now?"  
  
Claudia sighed in defeat. "Fine, you really want to know." She stalked to the other side of her bed and pulled a piece of parchment from a drawer in the stand by her bed. She threw it at the Koorime, "This is what is wrong." She sat on her bed burying his face in her hands, "She doesn't give a rats ass about me, all that matters to her is work, and getting the job done, it doesn't matter if -"  
  
"What's in the Sphinx?" Hiei asked softly interrupting her. She just looked puzzled at him then quickly the puzzlement vanished.  
  
"Nothing of importance." She spoke haughtily.  
  
"It is obviously important if you would be bothering to go after it."  
  
He knew her to well. "It is just of family importance, none of your concern."  
  
Hiei glared at her. "Three days." He said suddenly. She looked up at him. "You've had three days to mope I'm now giving you three days to think about what your going to tell me." Hiei walked to the door, then turned suddenly, "Think hard." He then left, Claudia just sat there staring at the door, he thoughts traced back the letter she had received that morning. She had to go have a word with her sister.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Kurama had to keep himself from laughing, he knew Hiei cared for the girl but didn't think he would do something like that. "You really said that to her?" He asked finally. Hiei just simply nodded. "Well I guess you have a right don't you?" Hiei nodded again.  
  
"Hey you guys," Yusuke said walking through the door, "We got the tape from the toddler, we are going to watch it in the morning." The just nodded then got ready for bed. But Hiei didn't sleep he was still worried about Claudia.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
SSW: Okay just a warning around Claudia and when it comes to Claudia Hiei is OOC, yes there is something there but I'm not going to tell you just yet, that would just ruin the surprise. Well hope you enjoyed! TTFN! Tah Tah For Now!  
  
Claudia: Read & Review Please! 


	20. Claudia: Getting Ready to Leave

Claudia woke early the next morning but not by her own accord. Someone was banging on her door. She sighed and slowly made her way to the door. She gasped at the sight that met her. Serenity was standing in front of her supporting Joey; the young girl looked close to tears. Claudia took Joey from Serenity. "Come in and please tell me what happened." Claudia laid Joey down on the couch.  
  
"Well I went over to his house early this morning because we were going to go to the amusement park. But when I got there no one answered the door, it stood ajar -" Serenity started to cry, "He - he was just - lying - on the - floor." She finally chocked out.  
  
"It's okay," Claudia to the young girl in her arms to comfort her. She waited until the tears began to subside. "I'm going to go get something that will help heal the wounds. I'll be right back." At Serenity's weak nod Claudia left the room. [I guess I'll have to wait a while to go visit my sister.] She thought as she got an All Purpose Healing Potion - of her sister's own creating - from the cupboard.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Demons will be after it as well, so keep you eyes out." Koenma finished up the briefing of their assignment quickly. "Check in if you find any traces of it." He showed again an upside down pyramid of gold with a strange eye on it before the television screen went blank.  
  
"Well we definitely know where that is." Yusuke said without preamble. Kurama nodded, as did Hiei. Of course Kuwabara hadn't really pay attention when they were at Claudia's so he didn't notice the boy named Yugi wearing the exact item they were told to take to Koenma, it was apparently extremely powerful. King Enma said it should be placed in a high security vault.  
  
"One question, it seems to be of great importance to the boy. How will we get him to separate from it?  
  
"You don't pay attention do you fox. We aren't the only ones that are on a mission that has to do with this thing. Someone else knows of its importance and is keeping on eye on it and it's owner." Hiei growled softly.  
  
"Wow Hiei that is the first time you have put input on something other than how stupid the mission is." Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, but who is this . . ." Kurama trailed off, he couldn't help but think that this had something to do with Claudia.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Joey stirred slowly. He had been unconscious for three hours. Claudia was waiting, and Serenity was curled up sleeping in a chair. "Don't sit up just yet, you might hurt yourself." Claudia said softly as Joey tried to sit up.  
  
Joey groaned slightly then before he laid back down. Claudia gave him a small glass of water to drink. He looked at the water for a few seconds then back at her. He took a few sips then sighed. "That is what I call refreshing." He spoke softly. He went to take a second sip but stopped when he noticed a small herb near the bottom of the cup. "What is that?" Joey asked no one in particular.  
  
"It's just a herb that helps you restore your energy. Now I have to leave somewhere very soon. If I have to stay away longer than a day, I'll make sure someone comes to help you out. Do you think you'll be okay?" Joey only gave a slight nod. "Alright I'll warn you before I leave so you don't just suddenly wake you and I'm gone." Joey nodded again.  
  
Claudia stood up, slowly walking back to the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Phocks (AN: Sorry I'm having a hard time with spelling right now. Please tell me if that is right, if it is wrong then how do you really spell it? I can't find our books. Thank you!) Claudia took the letter then glanced over it. So Dumbledore wanted her to be a substitute aye, well she would gladly do it. \/I might be leaving sooner than I thought.\/  
  
\/Really, well then I'll speak with you when you get back.\/  
  
\/Yes, but - I have to ask you to do me a favor.\/  
  
\/Oh, and what is that?\/  
  
\/Come over to my apartment, I need you to keep an eye on someone for me.\/  
  
\/Gladly.\/  
  
\/Thank you.\/  
  
Claudia broke off her connection with her friend, and then turned to tell Joey she would be leaving with on the morrow. Though he probably wouldn't understand that.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Hiei stopped suddenly when he saw a boy with snow-white hair enter Claudia's apartment building. The boy had a magical aura like Claudia's - just not as strong. He got over the shock quickly and followed at a demonic pace.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Thank you for coming." Claudia said smiling at her friend he use to be shorter than her - but it appeared as if he was as tall as her now.  
  
"I came hear as soon as I could." Her friend spoke in English.  
  
"Hiei are you going to come in as well? Or should I just close the door?" Claudia asked. She waited a few seconds then closed the door.  
  
Claudia's friend proceeded into the apartment but stopped suddenly when he saw Joey. "What happened to him?"  
  
"He wouldn't say anything, but when I looked I found it was his father."  
  
"He looks worse then I've ever looked." Claudia nodded. Then showed him the potions, were everything they could eat would be, and everything else that he might need.  
  
They walked back into the living room; Serenity was still sleeping, along with Joey. Hiei was just sitting on the window seal waiting patiently. "Shall we Hiei?" Hiei just nodded and together they left.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"So you never did tell me, what you were doing in this part of Japan." Claudia said casting a quick glance over to Hiei. They were sitting on a bench in the park, talking like they always did at night. Hiei refused to say anything to her about the letter they had discussed later that day, and Claudia was grateful for the time to think.  
  
"Well, Koenma sent us on another mission. It lead us hear." Hiei's tone said that that was all Claudia needed to know.  
  
"It has to do with something other than that." Claudia turned to Hiei and looked into his red eyes - red one of her two favorite colors. Hiei adorned them both; black and red. She took his hand. "Please Hiei, I have to know - does it have anything to do with the Millennium Puzzle."  
  
Hiei looked down at their hands before reluctantly looking at Claudia's azure eyes. Then slowly he nodded. He regretted it right away; her eyes began to fill with tears, "Claudia, what is so important about it? What is so important that you have come all this way just to keep guard over its guardian?"  
  
Tears silently ran down Claudia's checks. "I can't tell you just yet Hiei." She looked down, "Please believe that I will tell you with time. But I can't right now. There is too much at stake if Yugi looses the Puzzle. Not just for the fact that he will loose his best friend - but I'll loose the key that I need." The tears pace quickened, "Please just believe me."  
  
Hiei didn't say anything he just nodded while pulling the girl into a hug, waiting for her tears to subside.  
  
Neither of them noticed as another form left the shadows that were behind them - this person was also in tears.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Hiei walked Claudia home that night, and then slowly walked to the hotel they were staying at. He was worried about her, why wouldn't she tell him what was going on just yet. But he wouldn't worry she was safe in her apartment now.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Are you sure you want to leave now?" Bakura asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, don't worry. I'll stay in a Hogsmaid tonight then tomorrow, I'll go to the castle." Claudia smiled then with a flick of her wrist she was gone. Her sister's Phoenix along with Dumbledore's following in gold and red flames.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
SSW: Sorry it's been so long since I updated, here is the thing. Something happened between when they met that year and a half ago. The first person that can figure it out will have a sneak peak at Hiei's Kitsune (Which IS NOT a Hiei X Kurama.) Then they get to decide if I should post it or not! TTFN! Tah Tah For Now! 


	21. Clairisa: Unexpected Visitor

She hadn't heard anything from Claudia for a week, but she didn't care, she had things she needed to get done. Clairisa sighed, Transfiguration was boring. No one had been successful at changing themselves just yet - except for her - so Professor McGonagall decided they would transfigure something else. So they were practicing changing a mouse into a larger animal or a human. Clairisa just stared at her mouse, while everyone else was trying various things to get there animals to change. "This is stupid."  
  
"Mss. Woodsmore I assure you this is not stupid it is essential for the kind of work you want to go into."  
  
"No, all I need is one simple spell." Clairisa retorted dropping her wand. "Mophreshiate." Clairisa said waving her hand towards the mouse, her mouse then turned into an exact replica of Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Why that is wonderful." The Professor exclaimed clapping her hands together.  
  
Clairisa said the spell a couple more times, there was a lion, then a fox. She said the spell again and the fox turned into an exact copy of Clairisa. Harry noticed right away that she wasn't happy to see this. "What do you want?" She growled.  
  
"Is that the hello I get," The girl spoke harshly. "After I get a letter asking me to come have a word with one of your Professors?" Clairisa growled again at these words.  
  
"Fine." Then with a mockingly perky tone Clairisa said, "It is so wonderful to see you Claudia, would you mind telling me the meaning of this unscheduled meeting?"  
  
[So this was Clairisa's sister,] Harry couldn't help but think. [She seemed to have her sister's attitude.]  
  
"Hn." Claudia turned to McGonagal. "My I please have a privet word with Clairisa?" After a curt nod, Claudia took Clairisa to the side.  
  
"Is it just me or did she apperate here?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, you know apperation is impossible on Hogwarts grounds." She retorted haughtily.  
  
"Then tell me why there is a baby lion in front of Clairisa's desk." Ron said suddenly.  
  
"Quick Ron grab the extendable ears."  
  
Ron reached for the ears but before he could reach them one of he twins exploded. "What do you mean he's getting suspicious?"  
  
"I'm mean he is starting to wonder about my true motives."  
  
"Is there a way we can change anything?"  
  
"No, he knows, I can't really hide it from him. I'll simply have to move quicker."  
  
"What else is going on?" There was suspicion in this voice.  
  
"Well, just the worse thing that can happen." Suddenly the voice changed to Japanese. Only Hermione could understand what was being said. She quick, and quietly, translated to Ron and Harry. "A teenage boy shows up at my door completely beat. I don't think it is a good thing. It might intervene with our plan. I promised his sister I would take care of him, he won't be up to anything for a week or so."  
  
"Tell me he is a friend of - well, you know who I'm talking about."  
  
"Yes," there was a pause. "No, I wont. I will not use him to try and hide everything. I will not! I don't need such a thing."  
  
"Fine, suit yourself." the twin that spoke, spoke acidly. "But I wont tell you who goes to this school."  
  
"The Magically Tamed Dragon?" There was excitement in the voice.  
  
"I don't get why you call him that. He is nothing but a snake." Harry was watching Malfoy carefully, the moment one of the twins said 'The Magically Tamed Dragon' he had been paying attention to them. Harry couldn't help but wonder what was going on.  
  
"Well he is called Magically Tamed because even though he has magnificent skill with potions and memorization, he can't do wand less magic all that well. He tried but never could seem to get a hang of it." Harry was surprised when Malfoy began to blush. "And Dragon because that is what his name means. Not to mention it was Yusuke's idea. You know how in Japan they say the name backwards, so we put his initials backwards."  
  
"So you still have yet to tell me his full name, what does the "T" stand for?" One begged.  
  
"Thomas. His full name is Draco Thomas Malfoy." The matter-of-fact tone was to perfect for the discriminating information she had just given out. The other twin cracked up laughing. They could tell which one it was. Because Clairisa who was in her Hogwarts robes was shaking with laughter. "You go ahead laugh up a storm. I'll remember to laugh at your friend's name from now on."  
  
Clairisa straitened up. "Fine, but that doesn't mean I'll be nice to him."  
  
"Just remember he knows about you being a wand less witch."  
  
"Yea, and you remember how to keep your tongue." Clairisa snapped back.  
  
"I don't have to, I got a note from Dumbledore as well. He wants me as a substitute for one of he teachers. I can't tell you which one though." With that Claudia swept away before anyone could blink.  
  
The bell rang seconds later, Malfoy rushed out of the room along with Clairisa who quickly summoned all her books and her wand. They both ran after Claudia. Clairisa got there first. "You forgot to tell me about a certain Koorime and his fox friend."  
  
"Oh, did I?" Claudia said acting innocent. "I don't remember forgetting such a thing." Harry, Ron, and Hermione were about to round the corner when they heard this.  
  
"Yes, you forgot to mention our red and black haired friends."  
  
"Well lets just say the black haired friend knows and the red haired friend is as clueless as I'll get out."  
  
"Remember not to confuse them to much."  
  
"Oh, it's easy to confuse the red head, It's the other one I'm worried about."  
  
"Be nice to him, or, I'll tell Switchback your secret."  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Oh, I would, and I would enjoy watching you squirm."  
  
There was a long pause then Malfoy came a long, he had made a wrong turn when chasing Claudia. He straitened himself out after seeing his archenemy and his friends but froze when he heard them talking about him. "And what of my Dragon friend? Does he or does he not go to this school?"  
  
"He does, that stupid prat. I have cursed him twice he doesn't seem to get the message."  
  
"Well maybe he is still mad at you about that broom incident a few years ago."  
  
"That was just an accident!"  
  
"Accident? You still claim that was an accident." Malfoy had surprised the dream team when he charged though them to yell at Clairisa. "You did that on purpose. There is no way a broom can just suddenly have a nail hidden in the tail causing it to split."  
  
"I thought it was Yusuke's!" Clairisa yelled back.  
  
"I don't believe you! Yusuke and I had deferent brands of broomsticks."  
  
"Yea, yours was cheaper. I'll remember that next time!" Clairisa turned the corner and just passed the Golden Trio without acknowledging them.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
SSW: Hey, sorry it took so long. Okay, know you are finding more and more out! Wow! I wonder if you saw it coming that Claudia was friends with Malfoy! I did! Well I hope to be updating soon. Oh, yea, FYI I'm deleted my story Ancient Mysteries and intertwined it with this one. I hope you like the revised version. R&R Please! TTFN! Tah Tah For Now! 


	22. Discussions

"How did you get in here?" Harry, Ron and Hermione turned there attention back to the conversation going on around the corner after Clairisa had charged around a corner scaring some second years.  
  
"It's simple Draco, I perfected that spell I've been working on."  
  
"Really? You'll have to teach me it some time. So have you - well you know - does she know about you yet?"  
  
"No, I haven't told her. It would brake her heart." Claudia sighed heavily. "How about you does you father have any idea about what happened?"  
  
"No, I haven't told him, so far it is just you, me, and my mom." Draco replied. "I'll walk you to Dumbledore office, I haven't seen you for a long time."  
  
"That would be nice." Harry looked around the corner after there fading footsteps and caught the sight of them before turning the corner.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"I wonder what that was all about?" Hermione asked. Harry just shrugged.  
  
"They were talking about Harry and I! Can you believe it! They were talking about how I'm clueless! I told you that Clairisa is not trustworthy." Ron exploded. Then suddenly a grin spread across his face. "But really Thomas? That is just to good to be true."  
  
Harry smiled as well. "Yea, did you see Malfoy blush? He was redder than your hair!"  
  
Ron blushed, but Hermione spoke, "I wonder what spell she was working on." They were wondering through the halls now.  
  
"Isn't it obvious. It was a space shifting spell." They all jumped at the entrance of someone new into there conversation. "She has been working on it for a year now." Clairisa stepped out from the shadows. "She wont even tell me about it. All I know is it is suppose to move the time and space around you to when and where you want it to. It's the opposite of apperating, when apperating you move, but with her spell you move everything else. She hasn't perfected the time part. But apparently has perfected the space part, and it is fully operational. She will be giving me the spell soon, it will come in handy."  
  
"Why should we trust anything you say?" Ron asked skeptical of this 'wands less witch' as her sister had put it.  
  
"Because Ron, I have made a very interesting break through."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"So have you heard from Yusuke lately?" Draco asked his old friend.  
  
"Yes, actually I'm doing something in Japan for my sister and I's business and I just happened to run into him."  
  
"That is cool, how is that bastard doing?" Draco smiled.  
  
"Oh, as stupid as ever." Claudia grinned back.  
  
"It's to bad that no one has been able to get hold of -"  
  
"Miss. Woodsmore what are you doing out of uniform?" Professor Snape questioned.  
  
"I'm going to guess that you are Severus Snape. You wanted to see me about something to do with Clairisa; no?" Claudia looked this teacher up and down, definitely the one Clairisa has complained about.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." Snape said quickly then ushered her away while say, "I didn't realize you would arrive so quickly. If you'll just come with me I'll tell you my concerns.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"So let me get this strait you think that there is a wand less witch or wizard here that was never trained in the art of wand less magic." Harry quickly summarized what he had just heard.  
  
"Yes, but I just can't seem to figure it out." She thought for a second, "I'll have to enlist my sister's help."  
  
"What is so important about such a thing anyway?" Hermione was eager to learn something about magic she didn't already know.  
  
"Well you only show displays of magic when you feel a grave amount of one emotion." Clairisa explained to her curious friend. "When you posses the ability to perform wand less magic you can do it with a smaller level of emotion. But it is much harder to control."  
  
"Well how can you tell if they have wand less magic." Harry inquired.  
  
"Well they have a greater amount of magic radiating from them than most people tend to have.  
  
"That makes sense I guess." Ron scratched his head; he was still really confused.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ "So Severus what was it you wished to speak with me about?" Claudia inquired sitting on the edge of Snape's desk.  
  
"I'm concerned about your sister's ability to do her job correctly." Snape spoke as he closed the door.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
SSW: Well, looks like I'm done with this chapter. Sorry it's so hectic on my side of things I have hardly anytime to myself! Well anyway, R&R! TTFN! Tah Tah For Now! 


	23. Hiei's Warning

Claudia couldn't help but glare at Severus Snape the idiot expected her to spill information, not to mention listen to his lame excuse about why Clairisa wasn't doing her job correctly. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Listen, Professor. I don't think you understand my sister's full capabilities and by what you have told me she is just setting everything up."  
  
Snape glared at her. "We will finish this later, I have a class to teach."  
  
"And I have a meeting with the headmaster, I'll see you at lunch."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Clairisa, glared at Snape's office door, he and Claudia were in there, she could hear them talking. Finally she head a chair scrap the floor a few moments later the door opened, and Claudia swept out with such speed and stealth that when Snape come out he seemed almost clumsy. "Well class, you know what potion we are working on," the instructions appeared on the bored with a wave of his wand. "Get to work!" But no one was paying attention they were watching the girl that had just approached Clairisa, all except the ones that had Transfiguration with them were confused at who this girl was.  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do." The girl snapped. "I'll see you at lunch," with that she was gone.  
  
"GET TO WORK!" Snape bellowed; everyone scurried to oblige him.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Ah, Mss. Woodsmore it is so nice to see you again, I haven't seen you since Sirius's death." The Headmaster's tone softened in sorrow. "Yes Albus it has been a while since we last spoke. So you are enjoying the teacher I suggested for Defense Against Dark Arts?"  
  
"Oh, yes, but she has fallen ill. Lemon Drop?" Claudia took one followed by the Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
"That is very unlike her, but at least my sister can keep an eye on her this way. We don't want her interfering with our plans."  
  
"No, so you would be willing to substitute for her for right now?"  
  
"Yes, Albus. No one has figured out my sister's position yet have they?" Claudia questioned sitting back in her chair.  
  
"No, and she hasn't taken points from any house, well except fifty points from Slytherin that is."  
  
"Hmmm . . . I think that we should be heading down to lunch, the bell is about to ring." Claudia stood followed by Dumbledore, who was followed by the lunch bell.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
The kids piled into the Great Hall, none noticing the person sitting next to Professor Dumbledore; none that is except for Clairisa and the Golden Trio. "So she wasn't lying. I hope she doesn't stay for to long, people in Japan might begin to get suspicious." Clairisa mumbled to herself.  
  
"Don't worry I sure she knows what she is doing." Hermione whispered. "Not to mention you did say you would need her help finding that wandless witch or wizard."  
  
Clairisa sighed Hermione was right. But she could help but wonder what her sister was up to. Clairisa quickly scanned the head table and noticed two teachers missing Switchback, and Hagrid. //So which one are you substituting for? Tricia or Hagrid.\\  
  
//Hagrid is in his hut setting up his lesson for the sixth years. He is excited about it.\\ With that Claudia broke off her mind link with her sister. She wasn't in the mood to talk to her right now. She turned back to Albus as he asked her another question.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Clairisa didn't pay attention in Divination; they were working with things she already knew. The teacher didn't seem to mind. She spent the time she wasn't teaching to admire Clairisa's abilities. When the bell finally rang. Clairisa quickly moved to the Charms Classroom. The charms lesson was interesting; Clairisa knew the spell they were working with. It was one you used to lock doors that couldn't be opened with a simple Alohamora. (A/N: Did I spell that correctly?) But it was different when you used the wand. Clairisa soon discovered that she could open it without the wand, but when she did not use the wand it couldn't be opened with one. She had never noticed this before; it made her think . . .  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
(We are going to take a quick visit to Japan.)  
  
Hiei knocked on Claudia's door; it had been three days since he told her to think of how she would tell him, and two since he last saw her. But she didn't answer, which made him wonder. "No Joey don't get up, I'll get the door." He heard someone that was not say.  
  
The boy that had come to visit Claudia two days ago answered the door. "I'm sorry, but Claudia's out. I'm afraid I don't know how you can reach her." He spoke quickly all in one breath, and then quickly closed the door. Hiei heard him mumbled something and some power locked the doors securely.  
  
Hiei growled and quickly returned to his hotel room. He summoned his Spirit Beast and after writing a quick note to Clairisa told Yami to take it to Clairisa, and while he was there to look for Claudia.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Claudia was expecting some word from Hiei in some way, but when she saw a Black Serpent Dragon lead all the owls into the Great Hall she gulped, but thinking quickly she swept away from the Head Table and made her way to her sister.  
  
"Do you know what this is about?" Clairisa questioned as soon as her sister came near. Claudia only nodded. "Good do you think you could read it to me, it is in a toung I don't understand." She handed the quickly scrawled not to Claudia.  
  
"I don't think Hiei realized he was using his native toung." Claudia responded. "You know how to speak it, you just don't know how to read it." With that she read the note - in the toung of which it was written, it went as follows. "Clairisa, I know you know something about Claudia suddenly disappearing. You also know what is in the Sphinx." Claudia paused, "He switches to Japanese here, he must not have realized what he was righting because he uses the Ice Maiden's Dialect later as well."  
  
"Do you think I care? Just tell me what it says." Clairisa yelled in the dialect that he sister had used at the beginning of the letter.  
  
"Fine." Claudia continued, putting everything in Japanese. "Does it have anything to do with what you two found in Athena and Artimas's temples? If it does, then TELL ME ALREADY! You know I am extremely impatient. And the only way I can help is to know what is going on. Oh, by the way if Claudia is somewhere near by then Yami let me know. If I don't hear from her soon then I'm going to go to England myself. I may not know where you are, but Yami know. Consider this a far warning." Claudia sighed. "Well, that was a nice warning. You are on your own on this one sis."  
  
Clairisa frowned at her sister's retreating back. She wasn't on her own, Yami had already disappeared that meant that in twelve hours Hiei would know that Claudia was hear. But would he know everything that was going on? She didn't want to know the answer.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
SSW: Hey okay, Hiei has a Spirit Beast, it is a Black Serpent Dragon, but when he turns into his other form he is a dragon that looks similar to all the ones in the wizarding world except it is pure black, it can jump form Ningekai to the Makai, did I spell those right? His name is Yami, because if I recall correctly that means Dark, well that is what Hiei named his Dragon! If you have a problem with it then I'm sorry, it was the only thing I could think of! Well anyway, my challenge form chapter twenty still stands. So does the reward. TTFN! Tah Tah For Now! 


	24. Phoenix History, and Unexpected Visitors

Claudia left the Great Hall and ran, she didn't know where she was running to she really didn't care. Finally she came to a bathroom. She went in then frozen, she just stood their tears silently running down her face. She missed it all she really missed having Hiei there all the time. But what was she thinking. She pulled her hair off her neck and looked at the scar there, she should always know he cared.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Hermione understood the last part of what they were saying. But she didn't understand what was going on. When Clairisa wasn't looking she left the Great Hall. She followed the sound of someone running. She lost it sometimes but then heard it again after a while. The footsteps stopped. She heard a door close and open. She turned a couple more corners; it was the door to Moaning Murtle's bathroom.  
  
Hermione slowly opened the door to the bathroom. She saw right away something she never thought she would see. Claudia had a scar where she had been bit on her neck. Hermione was about to close the door when Claudia spoke. "You can come out, I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"How did you know I was here?" The question wasn't asked by Hermione, but by Murtle. Murtle came out of her stall. "Most people just ignore me."  
  
"Well you are someone I can trust. Are you or are you not?" Murtle nodded. "Then I'm going to ask you a question." Claudia did her hair quickly the way she was planning on doing for when she taught. "Can you see where I was bit?" Murtle quickly inspected Claudia then shook her head. "Good, I don't want anyone to be seeing it, then might say something I don't want said."  
  
"Rumors can start quickly in this school. I should know I've been here for over fifty years." Murtle smiled. It was then Hermione did gasp.  
  
"Hmmm . . . that wasn't five minutes but it wasn't two." Claudia said smiling. "Very good job Hermione." Hermione slowly entered and quietly closed the door. "Yes, I knew you were there. I also know my sister trusts you. So I will let you leave remembering what you saw. Any questions?"  
  
"When did you get that scar?" Hermione's voice was barley audible. But Claudia heard it.  
  
"About a year and a half ago. It hasn't been a long time."  
  
"How did it happen?" Hermione's voice wasn't so soft, but still a whisper.  
  
"I guess the way it always does. But I got drunk not long after so I don't really remember any of it." Claudia was smiling. "No other questions? Good we need to get to class. Off with you now. And I'll be along in a moment."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
The class seated quickly after the bell rang. "Good Morning Class." Everyone jumped the voice came from behind them. Some gasped others looked confused but not many had expected to see an identical copy of Clairisa standing in the doorway. "Professor Switchback has fallen ill, so I have been asked to substitute for your today." As she spoke she moved to the front of the class. "Yes, Lavender I am only fifteen. But I happen to have more experience then any one else in this class - besides my sister of course." She turned to face the class all looking stunned. "Oh, and Mss. Parkinson I suggest you not light that dung bomb until after class."  
  
"Now if you'll open your books to . . ." Claudia continued to speak the longer she taught she more in aw Hermione and the rest of the class became. Hermione glanced at Clairisa to she her moving her hands in a précis pattern. It took a while but she realized that she was speaking Sign Language. Claudia continued her lecture and explaining different tactics and plans that Death Eaters tended to sub-consciously use. She finished her lecture half an hour early; she nodded not long after her last words had died away. Clairisa got to her feet and approached the front of the room.  
  
"I understand that the Care of Magical Creatures Professor has been teaching animals that are or believed to be extinct." Everyone nodded. Clairisa had disappeared but Hermione had a feeling she was in Switchbacks office. It just seemed as if it was the plan. "One of those creatures is the silver phoenix is that correct?" Everyone nodded again. Lavender raised her hand. "Yes, Lavender?"  
  
"We also covered demons a little."  
  
Claudia chuckled softly. "Hai, so I have heard. But neither of these are extinct. Both have retreated and hidden from the wizarding world." Clairisa reappeared then with something on her arm but before anyone could get a close look at it if flew at Claudia with an amazing speed. "Hello, Kyoko it has been a while hasn't it?" She then turned from the bird she had addressed to the class. "This is a silver phoenix. It as followed demons to what is now called the Makai. But very few are left. A very close friend of mine gave this to me as a present. Also the phoenix my sister owns, that bird also has strange blood. Before my sister received it a fire demon had accidentally bleed into its ashes, when it was reborn it was born differently." She smiled slightly, "That phoenix has a bad temper because of it." Clairisa signed something, Hermione heard Draco chuckle softly. "Are there any questions?" Claudia inquired after a moment Harry raised his hand. "Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Do you know the Ledged of Youko Kurama? Or maybe the Forbidden Child of the Koorime?" Harry asked causing both the girls to blush slightly.  
  
Claudia glared at Clairisa with a you-didn't-tell-me-they-knew-about-them look. Clairisa returned it with an I-didn't-know-Hagrid-had-told-them-I- wasn't-listening look. Claudia sighed. "Youko Kurama the Legendary bandit of the Makai. The only person he respected during his killing spree was the Demon God Inari. A hunter supposedly killed him. I say supposedly because he didn't die he merged his spirit with an unborn human -" Claudia stopped, but not by her free will. She had been interrupted.  
  
"When born he was named Suuichi, the old fox grew to actually love his ningen mother, and almost killed himself trying to save her from death. Which was the stupidest thing I had every heard at the time." It was a deep voice, people turned to see someone in the doorway dressed in all black with a white headband and white scarf.  
  
"But he did it because he felt her owed her for what he had done." The red head next to him finished the story.  
  
"And what about the Forbidden Chile of the Koorime? Do you know anything about him?" Ron asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley I know a lot about him maybe more then anyone besides him." Claudia spoke slowly not taking her eyes off the shorter boy. "But I will tell you one thing. You all have the privilege of meeting Suuichi Monimino and Hiei Jaganshi.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
SSW: I'm SO VERY SORRY it has taken so long to update! I have had play practice become hectic. We open on Friday!!!! Well let me explain how Hiei and Kurama got there. You'll find out in the next chapter! I probably wont have it out until the play closes that mean like a week and a half. But I will make sure to have it up ASAP. Oh, remember the person who figures out what Claudia and Hiei's relationship is I will let you decide if I should post Hiei's Kitsune. It is now a shonen-ai. It is about Hiei hooking up with Youko's ex-wife. I'll leave the first chapter below!  
  
Hiei's Kitsune  
  
Hiei woke to metal clashing against metal. He thought as he quickly followed the sound, soon he could smell blood, as he got closer the smell got stronger.  
  
Smiling he jumped the last few trees. He froze dead in his tracks. He blinked, once, twice, and then he took in everything.  
  
Seven yokai lay on the ground - dead. In the middle stood a kitsune, Hiei noticed the shoes first; they were black leather boots that reached over her knees. But what astonished him most was the fact that she could stand let alone fight in three inch spiked heels. Next he saw the oh-so-short black leather skirt. His gaze slowly wondered up the black tube top that hugged her every curve, it was laced up the front and the top the X's that the laces made were lax the top one exposing tender skin, and from his vie he could see her lush breasts trying to get out.  
  
She turned putting her sword in it's sheath she then raised her cream colored tail. Hiei thought it was on fire then realized that it was the color of the tip of her tails. All eight spanned to cover her back, and her cream colored main with fire red, and ice blue highlights. He also noticed that her cream colored ears were tipped with the same ice blue fur. She then jumped into a tree, and try as he may Hiei couldn't find her anywhere.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
The next day Hiei slipped into Kurama's room, he knew that Kurama would be there doing homework or something. Hiei quietly closed the window, and then he heard someone - giggle? "Suuichi, do all your friends not know how to use the door?" Hiei spun around quickly to see who had just spoke, his eyes widened in surprise.  
  
Kurama was lying down on his bed talking to a girl with raven black hair; the silver highlights were amazing. She wore a black shirt with a silver dragon on it and she wore black leather pants. She was as impressive as the kitsune he had seen the night before.  
  
"No, all the other's do. Hiei just doesn't like to deal with my kaasan." Kurama sat up as he said this then leaned back against the headboard. "Rabekuh meet Hiei, Hiei this is Rabekuh; a transfer student from America."  
  
Rabekuh smiled as she walked over to Hiei hand out to shake. "Hello Hiei, its nice to meet you."  
  
"Hn," was Hiei's only reply. But after a stern look from Kurama shook her hand. He glanced at the kitsune on the bed when he felt her firm hand shake. ::Hey Kitsune, I didn't know ningen girls could be this strong.::  
  
Kurama's soft chuckle vibrated through his head. ::Neither did I, Hiei, but she is impressively strong.::  
  
Rabekuh looked between the boys and chuckled. She had head their private mental exchange.   
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"So, Hiei, what did you come here for anyway?" Rabekuh had just left; she had homework to do.  
  
"I came across a vixen last night." Hiei then told Kurama what had happened. When he described what she looked like Kurama paled visibly. "What is up with you fox? And why did you bring that ningen here? You never bring your fan club home."  
  
"I have 'all' my classes except gardening with her." Kurama replied. "We got to become very good friends through out the day." Kurama continued ignoring Hiei's "You don't need friends." To tell him everything else, "and that vixen that you saw last night, she - she is someone I knew - when I lived in the Makai as Youko Kurama."  
  
"Then please tell me who she is, I'm very interested." Hiei said very un- characteristically then sat on the window seal looking at Kurama intently.  
  
Kurama sighed then began; picking his words carefully as he spoke. "Her name is Vilpax. She is a fire/ice yokai. She is also as dangerous as she is sexy. She is as old as Youko Kurama, not to mention, Vilpax is Youko's ex-wife."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
SSW: There you go, figure out what Claudia and Hiei's relationship is and you can decide if this is going to be a story or not, or I might just post it if I get enough feedback. One more thing, I actually have that one half way done. 


	25. A talk among friends

"Suuichi," Hermione spoke softly and was only heard by Harry, Ron, and . . .  
  
"Yes, that is my name." The red head spoke as he walked to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Hn." Was the black haired boys replied as he followed his friend.  
  
The four at the front of the room conversed at the front of the room. But no matter how much Hermione heard she understood none. It was in a language that she had never heard before. Finally, someone spoke up.  
  
"Suuichi, by Suuichi you mean Youko Kurama don't you!" It wasn't a question but a statement that could only be denied or confirmed. Everyone in the room's eyes drifted to the back of the room and landed on three boys.  
  
"Crab stay quit from now on." Malfoy hissed. Eyes shifted to stare in amazement at the blundering buffoon who had said something so . . . so . . . well intelligent!  
  
"I believe you owe me ten gallons." Everyone shifted their gaze back to the twins. Clairisa grumbled as she paid her sister. "Oh, and guess what I get for the next week!"  
  
"No!" Clairisa paled visibly. Claudia nodded. "Fine." Clairisa removed the necklace from around her neck and handed it to her sister, mumbling something about never betting with her again. Claudia placed the necklace around her neck causing something to fall out. It glimmered to the light and in a blink of the eye Hiei was holding it.  
  
"You kept it." He spoke in Japanese. Hermione blinked, kept what?  
  
"How could I not?" Came the simple reply.  
  
"Hiei Jaganshi." Hermione mumbled, "Hiei Jag - " She paused. "Evil Eye Master?" She looked up at the four staring at her ignoring her two friends that sat beside her. "Your name is Hiei Evil Eye Master." She spoke louder, but not loudly knowing that they could hear her.  
  
"And if it is?"  
  
"That is a strange name." Hermione spoke looking at him; she then found her desk interesting as she thought. "I know I've heard it before. But where?" She questioned herself quietly.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"How long do you two plan on staying?" Clairisa asked once they were in Switchback's office.  
  
"Until she leaves." Hiei said pointing to Claudia.  
  
"Oh," Claudia looked over at Kurama. "So are you going to just stay with me while I teach classes, or are you going to stay in the village?"  
  
"I'm staying with you." Hiei said irritated that the question had to be asked.  
  
"I will be finding somewhere else to stay for the time. I'm thinking about the tree in front of the school."  
  
"The Womping Willow?" Clairisa asked suddenly alert. Kurama just nodded. "That is dangerous."  
  
"No, it will listen to me." Kurama spoke matter-of-factly.  
  
Someone knocked on the door. Claudia quietly opened it and peered out. "Oh, hello Albus. It is nice to see you. Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, Mrs. Jaganshi. But if you would be so kind as to let me in, we may discus your companies sleeping arrangement."  
  
Claudia glanced back into the room, at Hiei who nodded. "Come in Professor."  
  
"Mr. Jaganshi." Dumbledore inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Mr. Monimino." Kurama nodded back. "Mss. Woodsmore."  
  
"Professor." Clairisa responded.  
  
"I had no doubt you two had traveled behind your messenger." The headmaster spoke watching Hiei. "So when I say a peculiar animal harassing one of my students and a member of my staff, I figured it was from you." Hiei nodded in understanding.  
  
"If I may ask a question sir." Kurama spoke politely. "How did you know about Hiei and Claudia?"  
  
"You know of their work as spies no doubt. Well I have hired them to do some spying for me. Although, Clairisa is doing more protecting then spying and she is on assignment here instead of Claudia because Claudia is on another case. Or so I hear. Well when I looked at their credentials they mentioned Claudia's secret." Dumbledore winked. "Of course your secret is safe with me. But I must ask that while in public you not show your affection."  
  
Kurama chuckled softly while Clairisa cracked up laughing. Hiei only glared, Claudia was blushed slightly. "Gomen Professor. But Hiei and Claudia have only shown affection in public once and that was afterwards, and well they were very heavily drunk." Kurama spoke then chuckled softly at the memory.  
  
"Yea, Hiei is too afraid to show that he has affection to anyone. Even his own - "Clairisa cut her self of at the same time Hiei's and Claudia's heads snapped up. "We're being watched."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Harry do you have your map on you?" Hermione asked once they were outside for their break. Harry nodded with slight unsure of the question. "Will you get it out?" Slowly Harry pulled the Murderers Map out of his backpack, and swore his vow. "Now zoom in on the DADA room."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Where do you think your going onna?" Hiei asked closing the door before Claudia could follow her sister and the others out of the room.  
  
"I was going to go get ready for my next class, fifth years if I remember correctly." Claudia responded holding her chin up with dignity.  
  
"That can wait." Hiei growled as he dragged her to the couch, after sitting down himself he then pulled Claudia to his lap. "Right now I want to spend some time with you."  
  
"Spend time, or question me?" Claudia asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Hiei growled playfully nipping at her ear. "Both." He spoke the word softly in her ear before trailing kisses across her jaw then trapped her lips with his.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"I wonder where Professor Switchback is?" A Ravenclaw spoke looking around the room in vain.  
  
Ginny wondered the same thing herself. "No, Hiei I really have to - "  
  
"The bell hasn't rang yet."  
  
The bell rang. As did laughter from the professors office. "It just did." Five seconds later the door opened, a smiling replica of Clairisa exited the room followed by a very disgruntled looking, short, man. The Second Clairisa turned and ruffled the shorter ones black hair. Then leaned down and whispered something to him. He seemed to perk slightly.  
  
"That better be a promise." The voice was deep and caused Ginny's ears to perk. Just then she had both members of the odd couple looking at her. She blushed and returned her attention to the book she hadn't been reading.  
  
"Now class," the girl spoke after motioning her friend to sit at the desk, "My name is Claudia, I will be teaching you while Professor Switchback is out."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Silent Silver Wolf: Okay, this is the Chapter that gives the answer to the question. I had the contest for a month and no one answered to it except a close friend of mine. So I'm going to Post Hiei's Kitsune! I'll see you! Ja Ne! 


	26. Mysterious Conversations

The lesson was actually interesting. But was cut short when the black clad boy stood, quickly spoke to Claudia then . . . disappeared? Hesitantly Ginny raised her hand. Without even looking at her Claudia answered her question. "No Ginny, Hiei did not apperate. He is just a really fast runner."  
  
"Oh," just happened to be the only word she could get out. Claudia was a lot like her sister. Not even ten minutes after Hiei left he was back followed by Clairisa, a handsome looking red head, and Draco. Ginny blinked, and then chocked back a laugh at the blonds sour expression.  
  
Draco glared at the offending red head. "Watch it Weasel."  
  
"Draco! I will not have you threatening my students!" Claudia snapped. "Now sit down and I'll get to you in a moment." Claudia finished her explanation of the defensive spell, and then gave a cheery "Have at it!" before going to speak with the four visitors.  
  
-------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"So tell me what happened in the greenhouse?" Claudia asked.  
  
"Caught fire somehow." Clairisa said shrugging. "So Hagrid released class early and went to go help. We won't have Herbology for about a day. She needs to re-grow the plants. Kurama here," she jerked her head to the red head. "Has agreed to assist her."  
  
Kurama smiled politely. "Most unintentionally I'm sure, but she has grown most of the plants present in the greenhouse incorrectly. I will merely help to fix the problem."  
  
"Hmmm . . ." Claudia voiced then turned to her friend. "And you wanted assistance correct?"  
  
Draco nodded, "You don't mind if we speak in privet do you?" He eyed the other three, glaring at Hiei and Clairisa. Hiei growled but walk a few feet away. Clairisa growled but was dragged off by Kurama before she could say anything. Draco stumbled on his words. "Cl – Clau –"Clearing his throat he tried again. "Claudia do you think you could teach me –" He hesitated, "Do you think you can teach me how to appear defenseless and still have the use of my wand?"  
  
"Of course, you will have to come here tonight, I will write you a note with special permission from a Professor to come and privately study with me, but come before curfew that way we can try to get it done before curfew."  
  
"It doesn't take long to learn?"  
  
"Of course it takes a long time dimwit, but I will only teach you a little each day, it would be to exhausting to learn it all at once."  
  
-------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Ginny waited after class to have a word with the Professor, but she was currently having a word with the red head that had entered earlier. He gave her a charming smile and pulled a rose out of his hair. Winking he kissed her check. She laughed when her shorter friend scowled and said something harshly to the taller boy. She soon excused herself and promised to be back before approaching Ginny. "Can I help you Gin? You don't have any questions about the spell do you?"  
  
"No," what was she suppose to say, I want to know what is going on and your sister wont tell me?  
  
"Oh, Ginny, I forgot to tell you, my sister and I wish to have a word with you about a talent we think you might have. My sister will approach you when we are ready."  
  
-------------------------------------- --------------  
  
It took most of lunch before Hiei and Claudia left the confines of her office. They met up with her sister, Kurama and Draco near the great hall. "I'm going to do it tonight." Claudia said. Not meeting anyone's eyes. "Don't bother following Draco you won't be able to. Clairisa I am leaving it up to you to as why I'm not at dinner. Oh and Draco I want to see you in my class room during your free period."  
  
Everyone nodded; they had discussed earlier what was going on. Kurama and Hiei had relayed the new they had receive when they went through Reiki to get to England. Quickly they parted ways as lunch was ending.  
  
Hiei dragged Claudia back into her office before class; Hiei again perched on her desk as she lectured to first year about proper defense and went over various strategies.  
  
-------------------------------------- --------------  
  
In Japan Yusuke didn't worry about his two demon friends, they tended to wonder and not say where they were going. But he glanced at Yugi whom he had just rescued from a few bullies and was now treating to pizza, the young boy showed worry towards the fact that his friend was again missing. "You say she wasn't in school."  
  
Yugi nodded. "Yes, Seto was even looking for her. He normally gives her a ride home from school."  
  
"It isn't like Claudia to miss class, I remember when I went to school with her," Yusuke smiled. "She was in a different year then me," More like a different division. "But she would never miss class and always made sure I didn't."  
  
Yugi looked up at this, "You went to school with her?"  
  
Yusuke nodded, "Her and Bakura."  
  
"You aren't talking bad about me now are you Yusuke-kun?" Bakura asked as he sat down without invitation.  
  
"Of course, what else would I do?"  
  
"Hmmm . . . I don't know. So what are you two talking about? Besides me." Bakura looked from his innocent friend to his tough know-it-all friend.  
  
"Claudia she wasn't in school today. Do you know where she is?" Bakura raised an eyebrow at the change he noticed as Yami took over. His own Yami wanting out now.  
  
"Hai, she left me in charge of her place until she returned. There was an emergency concerning her family so she went to help as much as she could."  
  
-------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Claudia glared at the toddler in front of her. "I don't think you understand me Koenma. You have no choice. We are equals I don't work for you, and you don't work for me." She leaned dangerously over the desk giving Koenma a good view of her cleavage. "My patience is growing thin."  
  
Koenma swallowed the lump in his throat. "Fine. You win." He waved his hand nonchalantly, "Do what you will. Oger! Take her to cell 269."  
  
Claudia gave a curt nod to Koenma. "Good day to you." With that she swept out of the room more gracefully then even Professor Snape.  
  
-------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Silent Silver Wolf: Sorry it took so long to update! I typed this out then couldn't remember if I have or haven't updated it, and I couldn't get on So now I'm gunna replace this and hope to have a lot longer chapter ready for ya next time! TTFN! Tah Tah For Now! 


End file.
